Ma Victoire
by laura3120
Summary: Teddy est amoureux de Victoire , comme la majorité des garçons de Poudlard! Mais elle ne le voit pas. Et ça ne s'arrange pas quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers démarre et que Français et Bulgares font leur arrivée: Victoire ne laisse personne indifférent
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de cette histoire sont tous tirés de l'invention de Mme J.K Rowling( même ceux qui ne sont pas cités dans les bouquins,mais dans le documentaire « J.K Rowling…A year in the life »), exceptés ceux liés à Charly Weasley qu'elle avait laissé célibataire et sans enfants. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Molly Weasley n'était jamais plus heureuse que la veille de la rentrée des classes . Bien sûr c'était beaucoup de travail pour elle mais elle n'aimait rien plus que recevoir chez elle tous ses petits-enfants. L'habitude s'était prise 13 ans plus tôt lorsque Victoire et Martin, les tout premiers petits enfants, étaient rentrés en maternelle.

Seule dans sa cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au mur ou toutes les photos de famille étaient accrochées. Mais ce ne fut pas celle ou les 27 membres de la famille étaient rassemblés qui attira son regard mais celle prise des années plus tôt lors de leur déménagement.

Quand Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été nommé Premier Ministre, juste après la mort de Voldemort, il avait immédiatement propulsé Arthur Weasley dans le haut de la hiérarchie en le nommant responsable du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Avec cette nouvelle place, Arthur avait enfin pu assurer à sa famille un niveau de vie bien plus confortable : le déménagement n'avait pas tardé à suivre.

La maison de Loutry Ste Chaspoule était bien plus grande et bien mieux organisé que le Terrier. Le Terrier avait été la maison de ses enfants, celle-ci était celle de ses treize petits-enfants : génération qui avait d'autant plus surpris que les filles étaient majoritaires.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit tousser dans le salon mais elle reconnut immédiatement la voix qui l'interpella :

-« Grand-Mère ? »

Elle se précipita dans la salle à manger : Victoire, les bras chargés de plats et des cadeaux à ses pieds, lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Molly ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour la contempler un instant. De la famille Weasley, Victoire n'avait qu'un seul trait : ses yeux bleus et malicieux. Mais tout le reste venait de son côté Vélane : ses longs cheveux dorés comme les blés, ses traits fins et réguliers et les jolies formes de son corps qu'elle dévoilait en toute subtilité.

-« Victoire ! Ma chérie ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de poser ses plats que sa grand-mère vint l'écraser contre elle, bien qu'elle la domina d'une tête.

Molly avait parfois du mal à cacher sa préférence pour la jeune fille. Pourtant rien n'avait été gagné. De ses belles-filles, Fleur était probablement celle pour laquelle Molly avait eu le plus de réticence au début. Et puis Victoire était né un jour funeste, que dans la famille, personne ne pourrait oublier : un 2 mai, un an tout pile après la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort mais aussi, un an après que Fred ait été tué.

Mais il était difficile de résister aux charmes de Victoire. Au-delà de sa beauté incontestablement reconnu et du caractère bien trempé dont avait hérité toutes les filles Weasley, elle était souriante, serviable et toujours de bonne humeur.

-« Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Très bien. On est revenu de France, il y'a deux jours, c'était super. Et toi, comment ça va ? »

-« Je suis en train de préparer le repas pour ce soir. »

-« Tant mieux, je suis venu pour t'aider à tout préparer. Et j'ai apporté des muffins, fait main ! »

-« Ah, parfait, tu es un ange ma chérie ! Mais pourquoi est tu venue toute seule ? »

-« Eh bien, Papa est encore à Gringotts, il a beaucoup de travail étant donné que certaines personnes sont encore en vacances. Et Maman est allée au Chemin de Traverse : Dominique a cassé sa baguette et Louis a tellement grandi pendant les vacances que ses robes ne lui vont plus. »

-« Il a encore grandi ??!! »

-« Oui ! Il a 13 ans et il fait déjà ma taille ! »

Molly sourit :

-« Si ils sont au Chemin de Traverse, ils viendront sûrement en même temps que Georges. »

-« Je sais pas, Maman voulait attendre que Papa sorte du travail mais elle devait aussi aller voir Ginny qui est au Chemin de Traverse parce qu'Albus n'a pas encore eu le temps d'acheter sa baguette. »

-«Un Weasley de plus à Poudlard ! Vous serez 11 ! »

Victoire éclata de rire et suivit sa grand-mère dans la cuisine ou elles continuèrent la préparation du repas en évoquant les souvenirs de vacances.

A 18h30, de nouveau, on entendit tousser dans le salon et la voix de Lily Potter qui s'élevait :

-« Je n'aime vraiment pas la poudre de Cheminette : ça fait tousser et ça salit les vêtements ! ».

Ginny venait d'arriver avec ses trois enfants : James, l'aîné, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et rentrerait en 3ème année ; Albus, sa nouvelle baguette à la main, entrerait à Poudlard le lendemain et Lily,la petite dernière, qui devait attendre encore un an avant de venir grossir les rangs des Weasley.

Après les embrassades, les enfants furent expédiés au jardin pour mettre la table et Ginny accompagna sa mère et sa nièce à la cuisine.

-« Dis moi, Maman, est ce que Charlie va venir avec sa nouvelle petite amie ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… »

-« Oncle Charlie a une nouvelle petite amie ??!! » s'exclama Victoire.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-« Elle s'appelle Eva, elle travaille avec lui en Roumanie et Martin l'a déjà rencontré. »

-« Oh, il faut absolument qu'il vienne avec elle ce soir ! Elle a des enfants ? »

-« Une fille de 12 ans, je crois. »

-« C'est bien qu'il sorte avec d'autres femmes, remarqua Victoire. J'avais presque fini par croire que son divorce avec Anastasia lui avait définitivement brisé le cœur. »

Molly se tourna vers sa petite fille :

-« Oh non ! Moi j'étais sûr qu'il retrouverait quelqu'un ! »

Les suivant à arriver furent Percy, sa femme Audrey et leurs deux filles, Molly (en hommage à sa grand-mère) et Lucy. Agées de 15 et 14 ans, les deux jeunes filles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Molly avait les cheveux roux des Weasley et le débit de paroles de sa mère ;Lucy avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que sa mère mais la timidité d'enfant que Ginny avait eu plus jeune.

Charlie arriva plus tôt que prévu, accompagné seulement de Martin, son fils de 16 ans. Ses parents avaient divorcés quelques années plus tôt et il voyait peu sa mère, Anastasia, une jeune Roumaine. Leur mariage avait été précipité quand la jeune femme était tombé enceinte. Et si Molly avait désapprouvé le mariage de son fils aîné, c'est bien celui-ci qui lui avait fait pousser le plus de cris.

Martin était né un mois après Victoire et sa grand-mère était immédiatement tombé sous le charme, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à apprécier sa mère.

Plus grand et fin que son père, ses cheveux blonds-roux, ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire d'enfant lui valait presque autant de succès avec le sexe opposé que sa cousine.

Fleur arriva alors que Charlie et Martin n'avait pas encore fini de dire bonjour à tout le monde, accompagnée de Dominique, d'un an la cadette de Victoire et Louis, qui entrerait bientôt en 3ème année.

Bill, Harry, Ron et Arthur arrivèrent en transplanant au moment où Hermione arrivait avec Rose et Hugo, 11 et 10 ans. Rose avait le caractère de sa mère et des cheveux bruns bien plus disciplinés. Hugo, quand à lui, était un pur Weasley : roux, des taches de rousseur et un caractère malicieux.

Georges, Angelina et leurs deux enfants furent bon derniers. Fred avait 15 ans, un rire tonitruant et le même sourire que l'oncle auquel il devait son nom. Roxanne, qu'on appelait Roxie depuis de nombreuses années, était le portrait de sa mère et n'avait des Weasley que ses yeux bleus. Quant à son talent pour le Quidditch, personne n'osait lancer le débat pour savoir si il venait du côté paternel ou maternel. Mais comme elle jouait depuis deux ans au poste de poursuiveur, comme sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore une Johnson, on admettait généralement que Angelina y était pour beaucoup.

Ils étaient 26 autour de la table et les rires fusaient, chacun se coupant la parole et parlant plus fort que son voisin pour se faire entendre. Molly ne put s'empêcher de contempler la tablée quand elle ramena le dessert.

D'un côté, ses enfants et beaux-enfants dont l'adolescence avait été marqué au fer rouge par Voldemort et de l'autre, ses petits-enfants à qui on avait rapporté l'histoire pour en perpétuer la mémoire mais qui pouvaient vivre en paix.

Et au milieu, Victoire, dont le nom même rappelait ce jour qui avait clôturé la période la plus noire de leur existence.

Harry l'interpella :

-« Alors, Victoire, tu vas faire comme Martin et tenter le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? »

-« Harry ! Ne lui mets pas des idées dans la tête ! »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que sa mère avait déjà protesté.

-« Maman, tu l'as fait toi ! Et oui, je vais déposer mon nom ! »

-« Oui, mais moi j'avais 17 ans, c'est idiot qu'ils aient rabaissés la limite d'âge à 16 ans ! Et puis tu n'auras pas le temps avec ton rôle de préfet. Et si tu veux avoir d'aussi bons résultats à tes ASPIC qu'à tes BUSE, il va bien falloir que tu travailles ! »

Personne autour de la table, en dehors de Fleur, ne put retenir son rire. Deux semaines auparavant, les résultats des BUSE étaient arrivés. Si Martin avait obtenu toutes ses BUSE, Victoire avait dépassé les espoirs de la famille en obtenant ses neuf BUSE avec une mention Optimal.

-« Je déposerais mon nom, quoi que tu en dises. De toute façon, ça ne veut pas dire que je serais sélectionné. Tout le monde va s'inscrire ! »

-« Oui, j'en ai parlé à Teddy, il compte s'inscrire aussi. »

Molly déposa l'immense plateau de gâteaux et pour détourner la conversation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui la mettaient un peu mal à l'aise, se tourna vers Harry :

-« Oh, et comment va Teddy, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ? »


	2. Retour à Poudlard

_J'ai fait quelques changements dans la généalogie mais c'est juste pour mieux coller à l'histoire que j'ai imaginé. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture._

Teddy Lupin n'était jamais plus nerveux que le jour de la rentrée, même les matchs de Quidditch dont il était pourtant la star ne le mettaient pas dans un tel état de nerfs. Pour la première année, l'explication était toute trouvée. Mais pour les suivantes, l'explication était ailleurs que dans l'appréhension de la reprise des cours…

Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de sa valise puis son reflet dans le miroir sous le regard amusé de sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks.

-« On va peut-être y allé mon chéri… »

-« Je vais chercher Lunard. »

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la volière ou son hibou, auquel il avait donné le surnom de son père, l'attendait patiemment.

-« Allez, mon grand, dit-il en souriant et en tendant le bras, on retourne à Poudlard. »

Andromeda l'observait par la fenêtre du salon et ne put empêcher son regard de se porter jusqu'à la photo posée sur la cheminée. Remus et Nymphadora.

De ses parents, Teddy avait hérité un courage et une générosité sans bornes et le don de sa mère, transmis de générations en générations.

Mais physiquement, il ne ressemblait qu'à lui : des cheveux d'un brun profond qu'il gardait court, des yeux d'un bleu glacial dont il changeait rarement la couleur et un physique athlétique. Bref l'apparence d'un séducteur, et au grand damne de sa grand-mère, le talent.

Il suffisait de voir le nombre de filles qui venaient le saluer lorsqu'elle l'accompagnait voie 9 3 /4 et d'écouter ses amis qui ne l'appelaient pas autrement que Casanova.

Mais il poursuivait plutôt brillamment sa scolarité à Poudlard et sa carrière au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Andromeda se contentait de lui faire quelques petites remarques de temps en temps.

Et puis elle lui trouvait la meilleure des excuses : il était orphelin. Même si elle l'avait élevé avec tout l'amour possible, elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer l'amour de ses parents : c'était juste de l'amour qu'il recherchait auprès de toutes ses filles.

Elle se disait qu'il cesserait ce comportement puéril et enfantin lorsqu'il aurait enfin ce, ou plutôt celle, qu'il voulait…

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la gare, Teddy ne cessait de parler que pour laisser sa grand-mère placer quelques mots. Ses jambes étaient agitées de tics nerveux et il ne cessait de se passer la main sur sa barbe naissante.

Quand enfin la gare apparut au détour de la rue, Teddy cessa aussitôt de parler et eut soudain du mal à avaler sa salive.

Il s'énervait lui-même de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser alors qu'il était si maître de lui d'habitude. Il prit sa malle et confia Lunard à sa grand-mère jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare ou il posa le tout sur un chariot. Il avançait nerveusement jusqu'au passage entre le quai 9 et le quai 10 et suivit sa grand-mère à travers la barrière.

Un nuage de fumée l'aveugla un instant puis le quai 9 ¾ apparut devant lui, déjà envahi de parents et d'enfants. Sa grand-mère lui sourit et il se décida enfin à avancer, son regard cherchant nerveusement parmi les visages.

-« Teddy ! »

Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux rieurs de son meilleur ami, Damian Collins. Quelques-uns s'étaient retournés en entendant son nom et virent les deux garçons se serrer la main avec un sourire complice :

-« Tu nous as manqué pendant les vacances, Casanova ! »

Il abandonna un instant son sourire amusé et en offrit un plus mesuré et plus poli à Andromeda :

-« Bonjour, Mme Tonks, comment allez-vous ? »

-« Très bien, merci Damian. »

Elle leva les yeux et sourit, les deux adolescents suivirent son regard et les murmures à peine étouffés qui s'élevaient derrière eux : il n'y avait que l'Elu pour déclencher ce genre de réactions. Harry venait d'arriver, accompagné de Ginny et Hermione et de leurs enfants et Martin. Teddy traversa la foule suivi de sa grand-mère et de son meilleur ami pour aller les saluer. Ce fut alors un concert de saluts, d'embrassades et de questions mais Teddy ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à tout cela, il continuait de fouiller la foule des yeux. Martin vint le sauver du flot de paroles :

-« Les Weasley seront moins nombreux si la moitié rate le train. »

Il se tourna alors vers Teddy et lui confia à l'oreille :

-« Pas la peine de la chercher, elle a déjà rejoint ses amis. »

Teddy lui sourit, embrassa une dernière fois sa grand-mère et se décida à suivre les autres qui montaient déjà dans le train. Mais au moment de poser le pied sur la marche du wagon, il entendit le rire doux et enfantin qu'il aimait tant et tourna la tête vers la droite. Victoire montait dans le wagon d'à côté en rassemblant ses longs cheveux dorés à gauche de sa tête : il eut un sourire nerveux.

Il suivit Damian dans les couloirs du wagon en trainant sa malle, mais il avançait difficilement parce que les couloirs étaient bondés et que plein de personnes les interpellaient et les forçaient à s'arrêter.

Après avoir quitté la cabine ou les filles de leur classe les avaient fait s'arrêter presque dix minutes, son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui tout en continuant de se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

-« Comme je sais que tu vas m'en parler, tu l'as vu cet été ? »

Teddy baissa la tête en souriant : à Poudlard, il était très populaire et avait beaucoup d'amis mais il n'y'avait qu'à Damian qu'il avait confié ses sentiments pour Victoire. Martin, lui, l'avait découvert tout seul, un jour d'un match de Quidditch ou Teddy, blessé n'avait pu jouer.

C'était quand il l'avait vu, l'été précédent sa rentrée en deuxième année qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles, Victoire ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'à n'importe quel autre garçon. Face à cette indifférence, il n'avait jamais osé se déclarer mais même si il avait multiplié les conquêtes, il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

-« Non, j'ai pas été en Angleterre pendant le mois de juillet et elle était en France pendant tout le mois d'aout. »

-« Teddy ! Damian ! »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la cabine devant laquelle ils passaient. C'était Nate Richards qui venait de les interpeller et avec lui dans la cabine se trouvait Jared Silver, le quatrième garçon de la bande.

Depuis leur première année, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Tous les quatre jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : Nate comme gardien, Damien et Jared comme batteurs et Teddy comme capitaine et poursuiveur.

Tous les quatre avaient également une réputation de séducteur plus ou moins mérités…

En les voyant ainsi réunis, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de songer à son père et aux Maraudeurs : eux aussi, étaient aussi proches que son père et ses amis, il espérait juste que leur histoire ne se terminerait pas de la même façon…

Assise dans la cabine, se trouvait également Tiffany Benton, la petite amie plus ou moins régulière de Jared et sa meilleure amie, Ashley Scott avec qui Teddy était sorti quelque temps l'an dernier. En leur serrant la main, Nate se pencha vers eux et murmura :

-« Désolé, j'ai pas encore réussi à les jeter dehors. »

Teddy sourit et embrassa les deux jeunes filles avant de s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre. Installée en face de lui, Ashley lui sourit :

-« Alors comment se sont passés tes vacances ? »

-« Bien, on a fait un stage de Quidditch avec Damian juste après la fin des cours, en juillet, j'étais aux Etats-Unis et j'ai passé le mois d'août en Angleterre. Et toi ? »

-« Super, je suis allé dans ma famille en Australie en aout et j'étais avec les garçons pendant le mois de juillet. Tu nous as manqué. »

Après avoir posé sa malle dans le wagon ou s'était installé ses amies, Victoire accrocha son insigne de préfet à sa robe et ressortit dans le couloir, encore envahi d'élèves qui parlaient entre eux.

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait, elle releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Aidan Smith était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, héritier d'une grosse fortune dans la fabrication des balais, un garçon de septième année, suffisant et prétentieux.

-« Alors ma belle, comment ça va ? »

-« Bien, mais là, j'suis pressée. Je dois rejoindre le wagon des préfets. »

-« Quand t'auras fini, passe nous faire un coucou. »

-« J'y penserais. »

Elle soupira discrètement et se dépêcha de partir. Toutes ses amies trouvaient génial qu'elle soit Vélane, qu'il suffisait qu'elle secoue les cheveux pour attirer l'attention des garçons. Mais elle trouvait insupportable que tout le monde la dévisage chaque fois qu'elle passait dans les couloirs. Dominique avait choisi une solution radicale en coupant court ses cheveux mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Quant à Louis, il adorait être entouré de filles à longueur de temps.

Son oncle Harry lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne s'y habituerait jamais mais qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par ne presque plus le remarquer mais c'était difficile de ne pas voir que la majorité des garçons la dévisageaient chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce.

-« Vicky. »

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jeremiah Wild, lui aussi préfet à Gryffondor et le petit ami de sa meilleure amie, Nicole Lewis.

-« Salut ! »

-« Tu vas au wagon des préfets ? »

-« Oui. Tu me suis ? »

-« Avec plaisir ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Nicole m'a dit que tu avais été en France pendant le mois d'août. »

-« Oui, c'était super, toute ma famille était réuni, avec les cousines de ma mère et leurs enfants. Les aînées vont se présenter pour être candidates pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

-« Ta mère a participé au Tournoi, non ? »

-« Oui, l'année de ses dix-sept ans. »

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ou le sourire aux lèvres, Balthazar Mayer, le gardien des Clés de Poudlard depuis que Hagrid était parti à la retraite, attendait les nouveaux élèves et les anciens. Il occupait ce poste pour la cinquième année et ne se lassait pas du plaisir de voir tous les premières années s'avancer vers lui, nerveux et pas encore tout à fait préparés à ceux qui les attendaient mais tous impatients.

La première à venir près de lui fut une petite brune au regard vif et au sourire immense : Rose Weasley. Il lui sourit et lorsque tous les premières années furent rassemblés devant lui, il les amena jusqu'aux barques.

Un peu plus loin, les calèches commençaient à se remplir mais Teddy, sorti dans les derniers, attendait son tour, appuyé à l'un des wagons.

-« Mais où est passé Victoire ?! »

Il se retourna et vit s'approcher Nicole Lewis et Zoey Chambers, les deux meilleures amies de Victoire, traînant trois grosses malles derrière elle.

-« Laissez-moi vous aider, proposa Teddy.

D'un même mouvement, elles se relevèrent et lui offrirent leur plus beau sourire :

-« Salut Teddy ! »

-« On cherche Victoire, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

-« J'arrive ! »

Toutes les personnes qui attendaient encore pour monter dans une des calèches se retournèrent. Victoire accélèra le pas jusqu'à ses amis :

-« Désolé, je… Oh salut, Teddy ! »

Il eut une seconde la respiration coupée quand elle lui fit la bise : qui pouvait se lasser du salut à la française ?

-« Salut. »

-« Je suis désolée, Jonathan nous as retenu pendant des heures pour nous rappeler nos missions de préfets et quand je suis enfin sorti du wagon, Aidan m'attendait. »

-« Quel boulet ! Il comprend pas le sens du mot : pas intéressée ! »

-« Apparemment pas ! »

Teddy qui avait toujours en main la malle de Victoire se pencha vers elle :

-« Vous voulez que je vous aide à mettre vos malles dans la calèche ? »

Damian lui donna un coup de main et au moment de monter, Victoire lui offrit un sourire :

-« Merci, Teddy, tu es un ange. »

Après lui avoir souri sans pouvoir lui répondre, il entra dans la dernière calèche ou Damian, Nate et Jared l'attendaient et soupira. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui :

-« Eh ben vieux, souries ! On est de retour à Poudlard et il y'a pleins de jolies filles qui n'attendent que nous. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire avec ses amis, surtout lorsque Damian et Nate commencèrent à parier sur le nombre de fois ou Tiffany et Jared allaient rompre cette année.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Poudlard et sortirent de la calèche, Teddy avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Poudlard et la promesse d'une nouvelle année l'attendaient.


	3. La Répartition

Minerva Mc Gonagall avait été une directrice de Poudlard, sérieuse, respectée et aimée de tous. Mais après tous les évènements qui avaient secoué Poudlard, 17 ans plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais plus été la même. Elle avait rapidement laissé la place à Elliot Finnigan, l'un des plus jeunes directeurs que l'école ait connu puisqu'il avait été nommé par le Conseil d'administration l'année de ses 30 ans. Et depuis 15 ans, il s'efforçait de maintenir le niveau de prestige de Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, il en venait à se demander si il pourrait encore tenir longtemps le rythme : avec l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait eu tellement de travail qu'il n'avait pas eu une seconde de répit malgré les vacances d'été.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui s'était battu, dès sa première année à la tête de Poudlard pour que le Tournoi soit remis en place, il avait obtenu gain de cause deux ans plus tard. Ainsi en quatre années, chaque école organisait le tournoi et l'année suivante était libre pour permettre aux directeurs des écoles mais également aux directeurs du département des jeux et sports magiques et ceux du Département de la coopération magique internationale, de souffler.

Il était assis derrière son bureau lorsqu'on frappa à la porte : la directrice adjointe, Camelia Summer, également directrice de Serdaigle, passa la tête par la porte :

-« Elliot ? Les élèves vont arriver. »

Il releva la tête et se frotta le visage à deux mains : il avait 45 ans, était le plus âgé de l'équipe professoral et se sentait parfois incroyablement vieux.

-« Je suis là, pas vraiment réveillé mais j'arrive. »

Elle lui sourit et ressortit du bureau : il était temps. Il cala sur sa tête son chapeau de sorcier et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il vint s'installer derrière la table des professeurs, les élèves avaient déjà commencé à s'installer à leur table respectives et la Grande Salle était envahi du brouhaha des élèves : il retrouva le sourire.

Au moment de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, Teddy ressentit un grand coup de froid et leva la tête : il venait de passer à travers Nick Quasi sans Tête.

-« Nick, prévenez quand vous êtes là, c'est plus agréable de recevoir un Cognard que de passer à travers vous. »

Il entendit des gloussements derrière lui et vit deux filles de Serdaigle passer à côté de lui en le regardant avec insistance. Jared s'appuya sur lui :

-« Eh ben mon chanceux, elles sont pas vilaines ! Je crois que c'est la fille de Cho Davies, l'entraîneuse de l'équipe des Frelons. »

-« Jared, elle a 14 ans ! »

-« 13, en fait, déclara Ashley en passant derrière eux. Je sais que t'aime bien être le premier garçon d'une fille, mais quand même. »

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-« Tu t'en es jamais plaint que je sois le premier... »

Elle rougit et allait répondre lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur les nouveaux arrivants. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rose qui marchait fièrement en tête, sûre d'elle. Perdu au milieu des autres élèves, il aperçut également Albus, qui était loin d'avoir la même assurance que sa cousine.

Teddy se souvenait encore de sa propre rentrée à Poudlard : à ce moment là, il était aussi nerveux que le fils de son parrain. Et il avait eu le droit au même regard qu'Harry : après tout, il était orphelin et puis, qui ne connaissait pas ses parents, ses héros morts lors de la guerre contre Voldemort?

Nate le tira de sa torpeur :

-« Mais pourquoi j'ai abandonné la divination, moi ? »

-« Parce que c'est la matière la plus nulle qu'on nous fait étudier dans cette école, intervint Tiffany qui s'était assis entre lui et Jared.

-« Euh, ton excuse officielle, c'était parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour devenir Auror, répondit Damian.

Nate leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main vers la table des professeurs :

-« Regardez la nouvelle prof de divination ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la table : assise entre Melany Carpenter, la directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal et Rick Hunter, le professeur de Métamorphoses, une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'eux regardait nerveusement la salle. Teddy se tourna vers Nate en souriant :

-« Tu te lasses des élèves de Poudlard ou tu penses que au moins l'un de nous est sorti avec chacune de ceux qui valaient le coup et donc tu renouvelles le terrain de chasse ? »

-« Adrian te dévores des yeux ! »

Victoire fusilla son amie du regard :

-« Zoey, tais toi ! »

-« Oh, c'est bon, personne n'écoute la chanson du Choixpeau ! »

-« Si, moi ! »

-« De toute façon, c'est fini, intervint Nicole.

-« Maintenant, tu te tais Zoey ! Je veux pouvoir entendre ou vont aller Rose et Albus. »

-« Oh arrêtes, comme si une Weasley ou un Potter pouvait ne pas aller à Gryffondor ! »

-« Zoey ! »

Le professeur Summer avait déjà commencé à appeler les élèves et leur jeta un regard furieux sans interrompre l'appel des premières années.

Victoire aussi, avait un souvenir très précis de sa propre cérémonie de la Répartition. Elle était la dernière à passer et en retirant son propre chapeau pour enfiler le Choixpeau, elle avait libéré sa cascade de cheveux blonds, émerveillant tous ses camarades rassemblés. Elle était la toute première Vélane inscrite à Poudlard.

Elle entreprit de tresser ses cheveux sur le côté de sa tête et avait à peine fini lorsque le professeur Summer appela :

-« Potter, Albus. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'un nom célèbre était prononcé, le silence se fit dans la salle et tremblant de tous ses membres, Albus posa le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête en priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller à Serpentard.

-« Oh, un Potter. Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas destiné à aller à Serpentard, je t'envoie à… Gryffondor ! »

Il jeta presque le chapeau pour rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements et taper dans la main que son frère lui tendait. Il passa devant chacun de ses cousins et ses cousines pour s'arrêter enfin à côté de Victoire qui lui caressa le haut du crâne :

-« Félicitations petit mec, je savais que tu serais avec nous ! »

Teddy posa son regard sur elle et soupira : Albus était comme un petit frère pour lui, tout comme l'était James mais à cet instant, il était presque jaloux de l'attention que Victoire lui portait. Il se trouvait vraiment ridicule.

Albus croisa son regard et se dégagea des bras de sa cousine pour courir jusqu'à lui :

-« Je suis dans la même maison que toi ! »

Victoire l'avait suivi des yeux et adressa un sourire amical à Teddy qui le laissa pantois. Ridicule.

Rose fut également envoyée à Gryffondor et elle poussa un petit cri de joie lorsque le Choixpeau eut rendu sa décision. Elle s'assit à côté de Victoire au moment où le professeur Finnigan s'avançait, le silence se fit immédiatement :

-« A présent que chacun connaît sa maison, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit ! »

Comme toujours, les plats étaient délicieux et variés, et comme toujours, Teddy n'avait presque rien mangé. Au fil de l'année, il s'habituait presque à voir Victoire, à entendre son rire d'enfant, à la voir si belle alors qu'elle portait la même robe de sorcier, très peu flatteuse, que tous ses camarades. Mais au début de l'année, quand il ne la voyait pas de l'été, il oubliait presque à quel point elle était belle et…attractive. Il suffisait de voir les garçons de sa classe se couper la parole pour attirer son attention.

Il sursauta quand Damian posa une main sur son épaule : les assiettes et les plats avaient été débarrassés et le professeur Finnigan s'avança :

-« Je sais que vos estomacs sont pleins et que vos têtes n'attendent que de se reposer pour mieux commencer l'année demain. Mais j'ai cependant quelques indications à vous donner. Tout d'abord, nous accueillons cette année, une nouvelle professeur de Divination, Nina French… »

Elle se leva pour remercier de la tête les applaudissements et se rassit aussitôt.

-« Ensuite, je tiens à rappeler, inutilement, je le crains, à TOUS les élèves que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdit à tous les élèves. Je pourrais également rappeler que vous risquez d'y croiser des trolls, des gobelins ou des acromentules, mais je crois que cela ne changera rien pour nos élèves les plus téméraires. Donc, toute entrée dans la forêt interdite sera sanctionnée d'une perte de 50 points, au moins cela vous paraîtra parlant. »

Fred eut un sourire insolent et dit assez haut pour qu'on l'entende :

-« On trouvera bien un moyen de contourner ! »

-« Enfin, comme chacun d'entre vous le sait, cette année, c'est au tour de Poudlard d'accueillir le tournoi des Trois sorciers. Pour les quelques personnes qui ne le savent pas encore, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un évènement majeur qui rassemble les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : Durmstrang, Beaux Bâtons et Poudlard. Pour chaque école, un champion, ou une championne, est désigné et il doit participer à trois épreuves. A la fin des trois épreuves, le champion qui aura obtenu le plus de points se verra décerner la Coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ainsi qu'une récompense de mille Gallions. Etant donné la difficulté des épreuves et les connaissances magiques qu'il exige, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves ayant 16 ans ou plus. Là encore, je sais que la recommandation est inutile mais je conseille aux élèves n'ayant pas atteint 16 ans de ne pas avoir l'idée folle de duper la Coupe de Feu. D'autres élèves l'ont tenté avant vous et tous ont échoué. A présent, je vais vous laisser regagner vos dortoirs pour dormir avant de reprendre une année scolaire que je vous souhaite pleine de réussite. Les premières années seront pris en charge par les préfets. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Le directeur avait à peine fini son discours que Victoire se précipita vers le bout de la table ou tous les premières années étaient assis.

-« Les premières années, par ici ! »

Rose fut la première à se précipiter devant elle, rapidement suivi par un petit garçon aux cheveux blond foncé qui la dévisageait, bouche bée.

-«Je suis Ministre de la Magie. »

Jeremiah éclata de rire en la rejoignant :

-« Et moi, je suis Dieu ! Allez bonhomme, on se réveille, c'est une Vélane. »

Cela déclencha des « Ouah » d'admiration parmi les élèves de premières années et fit rougir Victoire.

-« On y va ? »

-« Tu m'en veux de leur avoir dit ? Ce n'est pas franchement comme si tu pouvais le cacher. »

-« Jeremiah, tout va bien, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais j'envisage de me couper les cheveux. »

-« Ce serait dommage… »

Il croisa son regard étonné et secoua la tête :

-« Désolé, j'étais à côté de toi pendant tout le repas donc… Désolé. »

-« Y'a pas de mal. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû apprendre à contrôler mon pouvoir de Vélane quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais franchement, l'idée d'avoir le pouvoir de manipuler les garçons me ravit assez moyennement. Quoique ça peut être très drôle, tu verras probablement les filles des cousines de ma mère quand elles viendront pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elles sont très fortes. »

-« Je n'en doute pas ! »

Il y'avait un attroupement plus qu'impressionnant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Teddy était accoudé à l'escalier, comme toujours entouré de ses trois copains mais bizarrement à l'écart de toutes filles, Victoire s'approcha de lui :

-« Teddy, tu sais ce qui se passe ? »

Il la dévisagea une seconde et se redressa :

-« Personne n'a le mot de passe. »

-« Oh. »

Elle s'avança parmi la foule jusqu'à être légèrement surélevée :

-« S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence, le mot de passe, c'est Draconifors. »

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer : elle rejoignit Jeremiah, en grande conversation avec sa sœur, une petite blonde aux allures de poupée qui avait été envoyé à Serdaigle.

-« Victoire, je peux te confier les premières années, ma sœur s'est perdu dans les escaliers, elle ne retrouve plus les Serdaigle. »

-« Pas de souci. Allez tout le monde, on me suit. »

Elle fit asseoir les garçons de première année près de la cheminée pour conduire d'abord les filles dans leurs dortoirs. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Rose :

-« Surtout, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'hésites pas à venir me voir. »

-« Merci, Vic. Bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit, princesse. »

Elle revint dans la salle commune ou certains élèves de septième, sixième et cinquième années traînaient encore.

-« Les premières années, on me suit. »

-« Tu me donnes envie de retourner en première année. »

Elle se tourna et soupira : Nate Richards était beau et le savait. Son sourire insolent et son talent au poste de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch faisaient succomber les filles. Elle avait pris l'habitude que lui ou ses amis l'interpellent mais la plupart du temps, Teddy les faisait taire. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas avec ses trois acolytes.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je vienne te border ? »

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le sourire triomphant du jeune homme :

-« C'est une proposition ? »

-« Je suis sûre que plein d'autres filles seront ravis de le faire. »

Elle monta d'un pas décidé l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, énervée de s'être laissé avoir si facilement.

Elle laissa les cinq premiers garçons dans le premier dortoir puis amena Albus et ses amis dans le dortoir suivant ou après avoir frotté une dernière fois ses cheveux, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle allait ressortir lorsqu'elle entendit un grand BOUM suivi d'un cri « Pétards-surprises ! ».

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel, se tourna vers les premières années :

-« Vous ne sortez pas du dortoir ! »

Le couloir avait été envahi par les élèves qui couraient tous pour rejoindre la salle commune, en lançant des pétards et des sorts idiots. Au moment où elle allait les suivre, Teddy sortit du dortoir en face, pieds et torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un jean, un pull à la main :

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Victoire mit quelques secondes à réagir : elle avait passé quelques vacances d'été avec Teddy et l'avait donc déjà vu en maillot de bain mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il était aussi musclé ni qu'il s'était fait tatoué le biceps d'un phœnix.

-« Apparemment, les garçons ont décidé de fêter la reprise des cours. »

Comme elle ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux son tatouage et qu'il commençait à la regarder bizarrement, elle fit quelques pas vers lui :

-« C'est nouveau ? »

-«J'ai fait ça cet été. Ma grand-mère n'était pas exactement d'accord mais elle le trouve plutôt joli. Tu aimes ? »

-« Oui, c'est joli. »

Elle effleura son bras, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien et Teddy eut l'idée folle, une seconde de se pencher pour l'embrasser mais elle recula vivement :

-« Je devrais aller m'occuper des fêtards en bas. »

-« Je te suis. »

Il enfila son pull et descendit les escaliers derrière elle.


	4. Reprise des cours

Les mots en italique sont en fait les mots que Victoire (ou d'autres) prononcent en français.

* * *

En plus de Zoey et Nicole, Victoire partageait sa chambre avec Jasmine « Jazz » Posen, une brunette aux allures de princesse indienne, toute fine et souriante et Danielle Harris, dont la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant ne cessait de s'agiter lorsqu'elle parlait.

Les quatre filles étaient déjà installées dans la chambre lorsque Victoire arriva : comme d'habitude, Danielle était au centre de la pièce, parlant en s'agitant :

-« Victoire ! On était en train de faire des pronostics pour savoir qui sera le champion de Poudlard cette année et tu es en bonne place. »

Victoire s'assit sur son lit en souriant :

-« Oh arrêtes ! Dans toute l'histoire du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Poudlard n'a eu des championnes que 3 fois. »

-« Oui, mais ta mère était championne de Beaux Bâtons ! »

-« Ca ne veut rien dire du tout ! Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon. »

-« Et tu paries sur qui ? » demanda Jazz en sortant de sa malle une longue robe de soirée violette.

-« Daniel. »

Danielle éclata de rire en même temps que Zoey :

-« T'es malade ? Danny n'a aucune chance d'être champion. Et puis de toute façon, il aura jamais les corones de s'inscrire. »

-« Zoey, c'est pas parce que tu es vexé qu'il t'ait dit en troisième année que tu avais un long nez que tu dois le dénigrer. »

La jeune fille fusilla Nicole du regard et partit s'asseoir sur son lit en se touchant le nez :

-« De toute façon, je suis sûr que ce sera un septième année. »

-« Garçon ou fille » demanda Danielle en reportant son attention sur elle.

-« Fille. En tout cas, j'espère. Enfin, pas Ashley Scott. »

En disant son nom, Zoey eut un regard amusé en direction de Victoire :

-« Si c'est elle, je change de maison ! Voire d'école ! Je parle assez bien français pour aller à Beaux Bâtons. _Je détessssssssssssssssste cette salope ! »_

Jasmine, qui continuait de ranger ses vêtements dans l'immense armoire à côté de son lit, rit avec les trois autres :

-« Non, vraiment ? Victoire Weasley détessssssssssssssssste Ashley Scott? _Quelle__ surprise! __»_

-« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me croire, mais je suis sûre que c'est elle qui écrit les Potins de Poudlard ! »

Nicole vint s'asseoir sur le lit de sa meilleure amie et lui prit le visage à deux mains :

-« Vic, pour la 967ème fois, cette fille n'est pas assez intelligente pour écrire les Potins de Poudlard. J'ai déjà des doutes sur le fait qu'elle sache écrire. »

Mais Victoire ne démordait pas de sa théorie. Les Potins de Poudlard était un feuillet libre qu'une fille de Poudlard publiait et qui racontait la vie des élèves de façon la plupart du temps exagéré et toujours scandaleuse.

-« Allez-y, moquez-vous, mais quand les Potins de Poudlard sous-entendront que vous avez couché avec toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour les déconcentrer et nous permettre de gagner la Coupe, vous ne me direz pas que je vous avais pas prévenu ! »

Sentant que la tension montait d'un cran, Zoey fila vers sa malle toujours pleine à rebord et en sortit une robe de soirée verte :

-« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé pour le bal de Noel ! »

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers elle et ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-« Zoey, tu sais que le bal est dans plus de trois mois ? » fit remarquer Danielle

-« Et alors ? Quand vous vous arracherez les cheveux en essayant de trouver la robe parfaite, moi je rigolerais bien. »

-« Et tu as déjà prévu ton cavalier ? » demanda Nicole sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Ah, ah, ah, rigoles bien toi parce que tu as un petit ami ! Dans l'idéal, j'irais avec Damian mais comme il aura sûrement choisi une de ses poufs de septième année qui court désespérément après lui, j'envisage assez bien Thomas. »

-« Thomas Monroe ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ? » demanda Jazz qui continuait de plier consciencieusement ses affaires.

-« Non, non, Thomas Finnigan, le fils du directeur, en deuxième année ! Bien sûr, Thomas Monroe ! Il s'est coupé les cheveux et je l'ai croisé cet été, il est vraiment pas mal ! »

Alors qu'elle s'était assise sur son lit, Danielle se releva :

-« Eh mais il est ou l'annuaire de l'école ? »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir l'annuaire de l'école, maintenant ? » demanda Victoire qui refaisait sa tresse pour la trentième fois de la soirée.

-« Il y'a la photo de tous les élèves et donc de tous les garçons. C'est le meilleur moyen de choisir notre cavalier ! »

-« Ah, je sais pas si t'es au courant mais ceux sont plutôt les garçons qui invitent les filles, pas le contraire. »

-« Il est peut-être temps de changer ça. »

-« Et puis, je ne veux pas dénigrer les garçons de Poudlard mais il y'a aussi les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beaux Bâtons ! »

-« Là, Vic, tu marques un point, fit remarquer Zoey. Les Français sont connus pour leur classe et les Roumains pour leur virilité, on aura l'embarras du choix. »

Une fois de plus, la chambre fut envahie des rires des cinq filles.

Louis Weasley n'était pas du matin et cela était de notoriété publique. Ainsi, lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, les seules personnes à s'approcher de lui furent ses deux sœurs : Victoire et Dominique.

Bien qu'elles furent toutes deux Vélanes, et par voie de fait, très belles, la différence entre les deux filles étaient saisissantes. Dominique avait choisi à 11 ans de couper ses cheveux courts et avait gardé depuis cette coupe de lutin qu'elle ne cessait de ramener derrière ses oreilles. Elle portait un jean délavé et savamment troué et un débardeur blanc qu'elle associait toujours à sa veste militaire. Elle cultivait son côté garçon manqué.

Victoire, de quelques centimètres plus grande que sa petite sœur, portait sur des collants très noirs une petite jupe en jean noire qui mettait en valeur ses jambes fines et un haut gris simple mais décolleté qui ne faisait que rajouter à l'attention que les garçons lui portaient déjà. Elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond parfait qu'elle tressait et détressait sans cesse.

Il savait qu'elles prenaient un malin plaisir à venir l'embêter et il décida donc de les ignorer quand elles commencèrent à babiller : la vie est dure quand on a deux sœurs qu'on est le seul garçon à détester.

Teddy allait sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque le professeur Carpenter les fit sursauter :

-« Les septième années, vous êtes également concernés ! »

Ilse retourna en grimaçant en même temps que ses amis : Melany Carpenter était la directrice de Gryffondor depuis cinq ans et était connu pour compenser son jeune âge (tout juste 34 ans) par une autorité incontestée et une sévérité sans égale. Elle était entourée des élèves de sixième et de septième année de Gryffondor.

-« Je vous rappelle, jeunes gens, que le règlement de l'école stipule que vous devez avoir une tenue correcte ! Par conséquent, les jeans troués… »

Elle désigna du doigt le jean de Teddy qui haussa les épaules, amusé.

-« …les mini-jupes… »

Elle fusilla Victoire du regard qui tenta tant bien que mal de baisser sa propre jupe.

-« …et les hauts trop décolletés… »

Elle se tourna vers Ashley qui eut un petit sourire insolent.

-«… ne seront acceptés que pendant les week-ends ! Et les vacances, bien sûr. Melle Scott, Mr Lupin et Melle Weasley, vous irez donc vous changer avant le début des cours. »

Ashley soupira et allait entraîner Teddy à sa suite lorsque celui-ci se fit interpeller par le professeur Hunter, chargé de la métamorphose.

-« Teddy, un instant ! »

Il s'éloigna de son ex avec soulagement et sourit au jeune professeur. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, soit la même année ou Rick Hunter avait obtenu à 21 ans le poste de professeur de métamorphoses, celui-ci l'aidait à maîtriser le don qu'il avait reçu de sa mère : le métamorphosisme.

-« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps parce que j'ai cours avec les sixième année mais nous nous verrons demain soir pour vos cours. Et je pense que nous pourrons nous contenter de deux cours par mois si cela vous convient. »

-« Parfait, professeur, merci. »

De l'autre côté de la salle, les sixièmes années de Gryffondor recevaient leurs emplois du temps. Arrivée devant Victoire, le professeur Carpenter ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la jeune fille.

-« Félicitations pour vos résultats aux B.U.S.E, Victoire. Vous pouvez aller au cours de métamorphose…après vous être changé ! »

Teddy s'empressa de la rejoindre lorsqu'elle quitta la Grande Salle :

-« Alors on s'habille de manière indécente comme ça ? »

Elle lui sourit :

-« Et dire que j'ai failli mettre une mini-jupe en jean trouée. »

-« Elle t'aurait pendu par les pieds de la tour d'astronomie. »

Victoire ne put s'empêcher de rire et le suivit lorsqu'il emprunta un des passages plus si secrets qui arrivait plus rapidement que le chemin habituel devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils allaient rentrer lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit sur Ashley qui les détailla tout deux et offrit son sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle put à la jeune préfète:

-« Oh ! Salut Victoire ! Ted, je voulais t'attendre mais je ne savais pas combien de temps Mr Hunter allait te retenir. »

-« Pas de souci », dit simplement Teddy en rentrant derrière Victoire.

-« On se voit en cours. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, le portrait se referma et il leva les yeux au ciel. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Victoire montait déjà les marches qui menait vers les dortoirs des filles :

-« Bonne journée, Victoire ! »

-« Toi aussi. »

Quand elle se retourna pour lui sourire, il eut soudain envie d'être de nouveau en sixième année.

Après avoir enfilé un jean, Victoire courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphoses mais tous les élèves étaient déjà rentrés quand elle arriva. Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, frappa à la porte et passa la tête. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers elle, en même temps que le professeur Hunter qui lui offrit un sourire :

-« Entrez Victoire, c'est bon ! Mais n'arrivez plus en retard, vous risqueriez de rater le plus intéressant. »

Quelques filles rirent bêtement tandis que Victoire se dépêchait de rejoindre la table ou elle s'assit entre Jasmine et Zoey. Elle avait oublié que les sixième années avaient cours tous ensemble selon les notes qu'ils avaient obtenu et non plus en fonction de leur maison. Elle se retourna pour adresser un signe de la main à Karen Queens, la préfète de Poufsouffle, une petite black qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-« Melle Weasley, vos cheveux. »

La jeune fille rougit à la déclaration de son professeur : tous les garçons semblaient soudain profondément absorbés par sa cascade blonde. Pour éviter cela, les professeurs avaient pris l'habitude lui demander d'attacher ses cheveux en chaque début de cours.

Habitude qu'elle avait bien sûr perdue pendant les vacances.

Elle se dépêcha d'y faire une longue tresse et tandis que le professeur continuait l'appel, se retourna vers Nicole, assise juste derrière elle, entre son petit ami Jeremiah et Danielle :

-« J'ai vu des élèves avec une feuille à la main, les Potins de Poudlard ont déjà quelque chose à dire ? »

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec sa voisine, grimaça puis sortit de sous la table un morceau de parchemin rougi sur les coins qu'elle tendit à sa meilleure amie :

-« Tu ne vas pas aimer. »

Pour ne pas se faire prendre par le professeur, elle cacha le feuillet avec son livre de métamorphoses.

« Elèves de Poudlard,

Bonne rentrée à tous ! Après cette été ensoleillé mais particulièrement décevant pour les sportifs (il serait temps que quelqu'un vire l'entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et qu'on propose enfin ce poste à Angelina Weasley !), les cours reprennent, les élèves sont de retours et chacun reprend ses bonnes ou mauvaises habitudes.

Pour ce qui est des bonnes habitudes, on a vu les garçons de l'équipe de Serdaigle recommencer leurs tours du Lac. Mais qui se plaindraient de les voir torse nu ? Thomas Monroe et ses coéquipiers sont plus beaux que jamais. Bientôt sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce ne sera plus le talent qui comptera mais le physique. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor ont des concurrents très sérieux…

En parlant, il semblerait que Jared Silver soit de nouveau entiché de la fille unique du Ministre de la Justice Magique, Tiffany Benton, mais pour combien de temps ? Cette fille n'a vraiment pas peur des cornes.

Toujours en ce qui concerne nos chers Gryffondor, Nate Richards, que l'on avait vu en fin d'année dernière avec Dina Kept, gardienne de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, a bénéficié des bons soins de Victoire Weasley, toujours plus occupée à tourner la tête des hommes qui l'entourent qu'à accomplir comme il le faudrait ses devoirs de préfète. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être douée pour tout. Et puis c'est fatiguant de s'occuper de tous les sportifs de Poudlard…

Mais passons à des choses moins frivoles. Avec cette nouvelle année qui commence, l'école accueille Nina French, qui remplacera Arthur Zane, notre regretté professeur de divination. Diplômée de l'école de Salem, elle a ensuite suivi les cours du Ministère Magique d'Angleterre avant d'obtenir à 22 ans, le poste dont elle vient de prendre les fonctions. On remarque une fois de plus, que notre directeur les aime jeune, fraîche et belle. On sait ou finira Victoire Weasley après ses études…

Le meilleur pour la fin ! Cette année, Poudlard accueillera de nouveau le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec ce que cela entraine de spectacle et de réjouissance. D'après la rumeur, les délégations de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le 30 octobre. Et cette année, on fait le plein de célébrités. Du côté français, le fils du Premier Ministre Français devrait être parmi les candidats potentiels (B. Duval pour celles que ça intéresse ^^) ainsi que la fille de la très célèbre entraîneuse de l'équipe de France de Quidditch, Louise Courtois. Côté roumain, la star de l'école s'appelle Alekseï Pouskin, le fils du plus célèbre joueur européen de Quidditch, Demitri Pouskin.

Et avant d'oublier, les dates des constitutions d'équipe. Gryffondor, ce soir même. Serpentard, le 3, c'est-à-dire demain. Serdaigle, le 5 et enfin Poufsouffle le 7.

A la prochaine, restez à l'écoute.

Une fille de Poudlard. »

-« C'est une blague ? »

Victoire avait presque envie de déchirer le parchemin qu'elle se dépêcha de donner à Zoey mais celui-ci était ensorcelé et ne pouvait ni être brulé ni être déchiré.

Elle fit un léger demi-tour pour se tourner vers Nicole :

-« Si je trouve la fille qui écrit ça, je la tue à main nu. »

-« Melle Weasley, je vous donne 5 Gallions si vous arrivez à répéter la phrase que je viens de dire. »

La jeune fille se retourna et fit la grimace :

-« Pardon. »

-« Concentrez-vous. Et cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous, les Sortilèges Informulés vous seront bientôt demandés dans toutes les matières et c'est de loin l'exercice de magie le plus difficile que vous ayez eu à réaliser jusque-là. »

Le reste du cours se fit dans un silence religieux mais dès que la sonnerie eut retentit, le bourdonnement des conversations reprit de plus belle : les Potins de Poudlard faisait le tour de l'école plus rapidement que n'importe quelle autre rumeur.

-« Alors, Victoire, Nate Richards ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Karen la regarder avec un sourire amusé :

-« Oh, non, tais-toi ! Dis-moi que tu ne crois pas à ça ! »

-« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ton genre de garçons ! »

Victoire suivait Zoey, Nicole, Danielle et Jazz qui descendait les escaliers pour aller au cours de Botanique :

-« Par contre, lui, c'est tout à fait ton genre. »

Au troisième étage, les septièmes années sortait du cours de métamorphose et certains garçons s'étaient accoudés à la rambarde, occupés apparemment à parler de Quidditch. En plus de Teddy et de ses amis, Victoire vit Gabriel White, le garçon avec qui elle était sortie pendant l'année scolaire précédente. Celui-ci s'immobilisa quand il la vit et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

-« Victoire ! »

Elle fit la grimace en entendant crier son nom : Nate était tout sauf discret. Tous les élèves autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés, elle releva la tête :

-« T'as vu, beauté, on est des célébrités ! »

-« Si c'est toi qui as fait courir cette rumeur, j'te jure que j'te tues ! »

-« J'aime quand t'es violente, chérie. »

Elle croisa le regard de Teddy et celui-ci retint son ami. Heureusement pour lui car le professeur Carpenter sortait de sa salle, tous les élèves se dispersèrent.

Sur le chemin des serres, Victoire s'appuya sur l'épaule de Zoey :

-« Pourquoi les hommes sont de tels crétins ? »

-« Nate est un gamin, pas un homme ! Et puis regarde, Jeremiah, Daniel, ils sont mignons comme des petits cœurs… Il y'a tellement d'hommes à tes pieds que tu vas bien réussir à en trouver un qui te convient. Enfin pas Jeremiah, bien sûr ! Et puis franchement, Gabriel n'était pas si horrible ! Loin de là ! »

Victoire sourit et entra dans la serre ou leur professeur, Neville Londubat, les attendait déjà.


	5. Rien n'est simple en amour

Assis dans les gradins, Teddy s'étira les deux bras au-dessus de la tête et soupira en regardant les essais de ceux qui voulaient devenir poursuiveurs. Roxanne Weasley, la cadette de Georges Weasley, seule fille de l'équipe se tenait au milieu du terrain et faisait des passes aux aspirants qui tentaient de marquer dans les buts que gardaient Nate. Mais la plupart étaient si mauvais que Nate arrêtait les balles d'une seule main et que Roxanne riait tellement qu'on devait chaque fois attendre qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour poursuivre les sélections. De l'autre côté du terrain, les aspirants attrapeurs passaient par deux pour essayer d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Lorsqu'ils mettaient trop longtemps à l'attraper, Teddy soufflait dans le sifflet à son cou et faisait passer le duo suivant.

Teddy sursauta quand il entendit une nouvelle fois le rire de Roxanne résonner dans le terrain. Le candidat qui venait de lancer la balle l'avait fait avec une telle force qu'il s'était projeté en avant et que son balai avait fait un piqué jusqu'au sol. Il s'était relevé juste avant de rencontrer trop violemment le sol.

De toutes les filles Weasley, il était admis que c'était Roxanne qui avait le plus de caractère. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait les filles Weasley…Dès sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait tout fait pour que Henry Mc Donell, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, accepte qu'elle passe les essais pour devenir poursuiveuse. Quand il avait vu son talent indéniable, il l'avait immédiatement prise.

Avec son caractère bien trempé, elle s'était rapidement intégré dans l'équipe jusque-là masculine et était devenu, en quelque sorte la mascotte, la petite sœur un peu chiante des garçons de l'équipe.

Après presque trois heures de sélections, Teddy avait enfin trouvé les deux membres manquants à son équipe. Au poste d'attrapeur, il avait pris Marion Fersen, la meilleure amie de Roxanne Weasley. Et malgré les menaces de Molly, qui refusait que son petit ami Cary Tellman fréquente « des garçons aussi débauchés » par peur de leur influence, il avait été le plus brillant et de loin et c'était donc lui que Teddy avait retenu.

Il les félicita rapidement puis se hâta de rentrer au château, l'estomac dans les talons.

La dame du portrait des Gryffondor sermonna Teddy lorsque celui-ci sortit de la salle commune, trouvant qu'il faisait trop d'aller-retour. Il l'ignora royalement, descendit lourdement l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au bureau du professeur Hunter et frappa à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, il l'ouvrit doucement : le professeur Hunter n'était pas assis derrière son bureau. Mais quelques secondes après, il entendit des pas et se retourna, son professeur de métamorphose arrivait d'un pas pressé vers lui :

-« Bonsoir, Teddy, entres, je suis désolé, j'étais dans le bureau du directeur. »

-« Vous vous êtes fait remonter les bretelles, Rick ? »

Le jeune professeur s'assit derrière son bureau et sourit :

-« Non, pas du tout ! Et je sais que tu dois me vouvoyer en public mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer en dehors des cours et des couloirs. »

-« C'est que vous commencez à être vieux, monsieur, je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueux ! »

-« Traite moi encore de vieux et je te mets deux heures de retenue, le professeur Londubat a besoin d'aide pour laver les serres. »

-« Je ne m'en fais pas, c'est un ami de mon parrain, répliqua Teddy du tac au tac.

Avec un sourire amusé, Ric k Hunter s'installa un plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et observa son jeune élève. Il l'avait immédiatement remarqué le jour de la Répartition, lorsque les cheveux de Teddy alors bien plus longs avaient pris d'étranges couleurs qui le faisaient ressembler à un arc-en-ciel. Le soir même, il avait insisté auprès du directeur pour lui donner des cours particuliers afin de l'aider à maîtriser son Métamorphosisme. Et depuis le temps, il avait appris à apprécier chaque facette du jeune homme, son calme parfois désarmant tout comme son côté provocateur.

-« Comment se sont passés les sélections de l'équipe ? »

-« Eh bien je pense que vous pouvez miser plusieurs Gallions sur Gryffondor…»

-« Je ne suis pour aucune équipe, Teddy. Je ne suis pas directeur de Gryffondor ! »

-« Dommage, le professeur Carpenter est… »

Rick le coupa en levant une main :

-« Pas un mot de plus, Teddy, tu critiqueras tes profs en dehors de mon bureau ! »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire éclatant comme si il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse :

-« Tu couches avec elle ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je la critique… »

-« Teddy ! Non, je ne couche pas avec elle ! Mais si tu te lance là-dessus, on peut parler de tes amours. Je ne t'ai pas vu avec Victoire… »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Victoire à Poudlard pour que le jeune professeur comprenne qu'il se passait quelque chose.

-« Tu m'attaques sur Victoire ? Pas classe, Rick ! Ce qui me fait d'autant plus penser que j'ai tapé juste en parlant de Melle Carpenter… »

-« Pour ton information, c'est Mme Carpenter et vu la carrure de son mari, je n'envisagerais même pas de la regarder de trop près. Plus sérieusement, tu as parlé à Victoire ? »

-« Non, je ne lui ai toujours pas dit que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. »

-« Tu aimes souffrir, jeune inconscient. »

-« Je te l'ai dit, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance que de savoir qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »

-« Mais tu pourrais aussi savoir qu'elle t'aime ! »

-« Ne me lances pas sur ce sujet ! Sinon, tu seras obligé de me dire avec quel professeur tu sors ? …Oh, la nouvelle prof de divination ! Elle est jolie… »

-« Bon, passons aux exercices ! J'imagine que tu ne t'es pas exercé pendant les vacances ? »

-« Ah, j'ai tapé dans le mille. Remarques, tu as plutôt bon goût ! »

-« Teddy ! »

« Élèves de Poudlard,

Nous avons à peine vu passer le mois de septembre que déjà celui d'octobre pointe le bout de son nez et avec lui, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

Les deux maisons accueillent tous deux de nouveaux joueurs pour ce championnat. Du côté des Lions, c'est Cary Tellman qui complètera le trio des poursuiveurs. Élève de 6ème année, plutôt brillant en sortilèges, il sort avec Molly Weasley. De l'avis de tous, c'est la plus bruyante et insupportable des élèves de cinquième années, Cary est donc un garçon courageux ! Pour ce qui est du poste d'attrapeur, Celui Qui A Autant De Talent Sur Le Terrain Qu'avec Les Filles l'a confié à Marion Fersen. La seule chose qu'on sait d'elle à part qu'elle est en 3ème année, c'est qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Roxanne Weasley qui occupe depuis sa 1ère année le poste de poursuiveuse. Allez, on savait déjà que le capitaine avait certains liens avec la famille Weasley et qu'on ne rejoint pas les Lions sans piston !

Mais de ce côté-là, les Serpents ne font pas vraiment mieux !

Pour pouvoir le poste d'attrapeur, Aidan Smith n'est pas allé chercher bien loin puisque c'est sa petite sœur Charlotte qui a rejoint l'équipe.

J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'on a vu la jolie petite rousse fricoter avec James Potter. Un Potter avec une Serpentard, ce serait un peu notre nouveau Roméo et Juliette…Attendons la suite.

Et nous, on attend le match avec impatience pour voir ce que valent les petits nouveaux.

La deuxième grosse nouvelle qu'on attend tous avec impatience ce mois-ci, c'est bien sûr l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons ! Et cette fois, ce n'est plus une rumeur, ils arrivent le 30 !

Pour ce qui est de chose plus frivole, j'aimerais vous en dire plus sur la vie amoureuse de Nate Richards, le chouchou de ses dames mais ce garçon change de copine comme de chaussettes. Après Victoire Weasley, Tallulah Fritz et Rose Cowart, c'est avec Kate Ferguson qu'on l'a vu fricoter. Et on n'est pas rentré depuis un mois ! D'ordinaire, ses trois compères sont des collectionneurs aussi talentueux que lui mais cette année, ils lui laissent endosser seuls le rôle de Casanova. Jared Silver semble goûter les plaisirs de la monogamie, mais pour combien de temps ? Quant à Teddy et Damian, ils semblent faire ceinture cette année. Ou alors ils réservent leur force pour les Françaises. La réputation des mangeuses de grenouilles n'est plus à faire. Et ça marche même quand on n'est qu'à moitié française, n'est-ce pas Victoire ?

A la prochaine, restez à l'écoute ! »

-« Victoire. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête de son devoir pour savoir qui venait de l'interrompre. Elle posa l'exemplaire des Potins de Poudlard qu'elle lisait et releva la tête vers son ex petit ami.

-« Je te dérange ? »

-« Non, je viens de sortir de la réunion des préfets, je prenais juste l'air. »

-« En lisant ça ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté d'elle.

Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au début de l'année dernière, leur histoire avait fait les choux gras des Potins de Poudlard pendant plusieurs semaines. Parce qu'il était le fils unique du Directeur du Département de la coopération magique et connu pour être plutôt difficile dans le choix de ses petites amies, et surtout parce qu'alors qu'elle était la plus courtisée de toutes les filles de l'école, elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas prêter grande attention à la gente masculine.

-« J'ai arrêté de le lire l'an dernier. »

-« C'est de la curiosité malsaine, je préfère savoir ce qu'on dit sur moi ou ma famille. »

Il lui sourit :

-« Tu sais que personne n'y croit ? »

-« J'aimerais être aussi sûre que toi… Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

-« Te parler. »

Il reprit un air sérieux et la fixa :

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce que je vais te dire mais… je suis toujours amoureux de toi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter :

-« Je sais, toi tu as tourné la page mais c'est dur de te revoir tous les jours et de voir tous les garçons qui t'entourent complètement sous ton charme. Même si bien sûr, je peux les comprendre… »

-« Je… »

Il se pencha vers elle, posa une main sur sa joue et fit mine de l'embrasser. Mais elle se détourna et se releva brusquement :

-« A cause de toi, l'école entière pense que je couche avec n'importe qui ! »

-« Eh, je ne suis pas n'importe qui et je me suis déjà excusé pour ce que mes amis avaient fait ! »

-« C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi les garçons se pensent-ils toujours obligés d'exhiber leur réussite avec leurs copines ? C'est à cause de toi qu'on a rompu et à cause de toi que je regretterais toujours ma première fois ! »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle se détourna et retourna au château. Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux au moment où elle entendit la voix de Martin. Il était avec Teddy, qui son balai à la main, descendait pour l'entraînement hebdomadaire des Gryffondor :

-« Victoire, tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. »

Mais elle avait encore les yeux rouges et Teddy posa une main sur son bras :

-« Tu es sûre ? »

-« Ca va aller. »

Et elle lui sourit. Ce sourire avait sur lui le même effet que l'imminence d'un match important : une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps.


	6. Match et histoire de coeur

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! C'est encore plus sympa d'écrire quand on sait qu'on est lu ( et apprécié apparement). Comme ce chapitre ne comporte pas d'évènement majeur, je les fait un peu plus long que les autres. Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

-« Melle Weasley ! »

Victoire, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant le professeur Jasper l'interpeller :

-« Si nous vous perdons dès la deuxième semaine de cours, vous allez avoir du mal à avoir d'aussi bons résultats à vos ASPIC qu'à vos BUSE. »

-« Pardon, professeur. »

Marc-Aurèle Jasper, professeur de potions à Poudlard depuis 5 ans, était le professeur le plus apprécié de l'école, en grande partie parce que ses 35 ans lui allaient à merveille, mais également parce que venant de l'institut américain de Salem ou il avait commencé sa carrière, il n'avait aucune préférence pour une des maisons.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il revint à son explication et Nicole se pencha vers sa meilleure amie :

-« Tu penses encore à ce que t'as dit Gabriel ? »

-« Non, pas du tout ! »

-« Tu mens mal, Vic. C'est normal que ça te perturbe quand il te dit qu'il t'aime toujours. »

-« Je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il m'a dit, ni à lui ! Je l'ai sorti de ma vie pour une bonne raison ! »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Nicole ! »

-« Mesdemoiselles ! Je suis sûr que votre discussion est très intéressante, néanmoins étant donné que vos histoires de cœur n'ont aucun rapport avec la composition de potions, à part bien sûr si vous avez l'intention de préparer un philtre d'amour mais je pense qu'aucune de vous n'en a besoin, je vous demanderais donc de m'écouter. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler la façon dont il faut cultiver, cueillir et conserver l'Apiacée, l'un des ingrédients de l'Amortentia pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient ? »

Jasmine replaça alors ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se mit à parler :

-« C'est une plante grimpante alors il faut s'assurer que le mur auquel elle grimpe soit le plus sain possible, éviter toute prolifération d'insectes quels qu'ils soient, l'arroser avec de l'eau de rose. Si possible, la cultiver à côté de capucines pour de meilleurs effets. On ne la cueille que le 14 de chaque mois, excepté en février puisque cela porte malheur. Et on la conserve dans un bocal rempli de cacao et de cannelle si possible. »

Marc-Aurèle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

-« Eh bien, mademoiselle Posen, votre connaissance de l'Apiacée est…presque dangereuse. »

Jazz rougit violemment sous les rires de la classe.

-« Victoire ! »

En sursautant, elle faillit écraser sa plume contre son parchemin : Roxanne Weasley était connu pour son manque de discrétion :

-« Martin et Zoey m'ont chargé de venir te chercher, ils disent que ça fait des heures que tu travailles sur ce devoir de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Allez bouges, c'est le week-end ! »

Il n'en fallait pas vraiment plus pour la convaincre et elle bossait effectivement depuis plusieurs heures. Elle passa des ballerines à ses pieds nus et suivit sa jeune cousine dans les escaliers.

-« Melle Weasley, vos cheveux ! »

Elle sourit à la remarque de Martin, assis à côté de la cheminée avec Zoey et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle gardait lâchés tous les week-ends.

-« Tu imites Mme Carpenter à la perfection ! »

Il lui offrit un sourire et sa place et s'assit sur l'accoudoir. Juste en face d'elle, Zoey était assise aux pieds de Teddy et Cary Tellman, le petit ami de Molly Weasley et l'un de ses camarades de classe.

-« Tu as une de ses têtes ! »

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son sorte puis sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

-« Merci, Zoey ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! »

-« Tu préfères sûrement ceux d'un beau brun richissime. »

-« Zoey ! Arrêtes avec lui ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il revient à la charge. »

-« Tu pourrais le reprendre, il est mignon comme un petit cœur. »

Victoire soupira et Nate ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-« Si il y'a que ça, je peux être mignon comme un petit cœur moi aussi. »

Zoey n'avait pas besoin de plus pour en rajouter :

-« Ouais, mais t'es ni brun, ni richissime ! »

Victoire leva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus de Teddy avec qui elle échangeait toujours un regard complice quand Nate la cherchait mais il avait une expression triste qu'elle ne comprit pas. Mieux informée, elle aurait compris qu'il regrettait lui aussi de ne pas être riche.

-« Bon si on allait s'entraîner avant que Victoire ne frappe l'un de vous deux ! Le premier match est dans quelques jours ! »

La jeune fille lui offrit alors un sourire rayonnant qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

-« On peut venir vous encourager, proposa Zoey.

Mais bien sûr, elle n'attendait pas de réponse et s'était déjà levé. Damian la suivit de près vers le portrait et Victoire se leva en même temps que le reste de l'équipe :

-« Eh bien, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas avoir des pompom girls sur le terrain ! »

-« C'est toujours un plaisir, dit Teddy avec un sourire.

Martin se leva à son tour et suivit le reste de la troupe. Une fois dans le parc de Poudlard, le vent fit s'envoler les cheveux de Victoire et Teddy, quelques mètres derrière elle, dut respirer un grand coup pour que ses jambes acceptent de le maintenir.

-« Bon, alors, n'oubliez pas : on ne sait pas ce que vaut la petite nouvelle alors on la garde tous à l'œil ! James dit qu'elle est douée et plutôt rapide. »

Teddy passa une main sur sa mâchoire qu'il venait de raser et se détourna pour enfiler les protège-tibias qui complétaient sa tenue.

-« Il sort vraiment avec elle ? » demanda Roxanne, en passant ses gants.

-« Oui. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-« Ce gamin est désespérant ! Elle est insupportable ! Autant que son frère ! »

-« Tu diras toi-même à James ce que tu penses de sa copine. Cary, le poursuiveur roux, Colin, a l'habitude d'y aller franco avec les coups donc tiens-toi le plus loin de lui que tu peux et n'hésites pas à lui rendre les coups si l'arbitre ne regarde pas. »

-« Qui arbitre ? » demanda Damian en ajustant ses chaussures.

-« Le professeur Jasper. Marion, surveilles le match en hauteur et tant que tu n'as pas repéré le Vif d'Or, surveilles les Cognards. Les deux batteurs en face adorent prendre notre attrapeur pour cible. »

Un peu blanche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le vestiaire, sa voix était un peu tremblante malgré la pointe d'ironie qu'elle aurait voulu mettre dans sa réponse :

-« Il aurait fallu me dire ça avant que Roxanne me convainque de passer les sélections ! »

Nathan, assis en face d'elle, lui sourit :

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Damian et Jared sont les meilleurs batteurs que l'école ait connu depuis le père de Roxanne. »

Mais Marion n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre : à l'extérieur, le sifflet venait de retentir, invitant les deux équipes à se présenter sur le terrain.

Au moment de sortir, Teddy retint Nate en arrière :

-« Calmes tes ardeurs, Casanova, elle a 13 ans. »

-« Je ne peux plus sourire à une fille ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle m'intéresse ? J'en suis pas là, Teddy ! »

-« C'est bien qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

-« Mais en parlant de fille, qu'est ce t'attend pour t'y mettre, je prends une sacré longueur d'avance ! »

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le précédant vers le terrain :

-« Je garde la forme pour nos invitées. »

Nate lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos :

-« Ah, j'en étais sûre ! On connaît la réputation des Françaises… »

Mais Teddy chassa immédiatement de sa tête ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il ressentirait la même chose en embrassant Victoire qu'en rentrant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ce mélange d'adrénaline, d'excitation et de joie…

Arrivé au milieu du terrain, il écrasa la main d'Aidan Smith qui le défia du regard :

-« Ne crois pas remporter la Coupe cette année ! Tu as autant de chance de la remporter que… tes parents de ressusciter. »

Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de provocation, Teddy réussit à sourire malgré son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine :

-« Tu as si peu confiance en toi que tu es obligé de tomber si bas dans la provocation ? »

Il se retourna et enfourcha son balai avant de décoller, il vint flotter à côté de Roxanne et Cary :

-« Pas de pitié ! »

Et le sifflet retentit une nouvelle fois dans les tribunes qui entouraient le terrain :

-« C'est le premier match de l'année et on attend tous de voir ce que valent les nouveaux. En tout cas, Tellman ne se débrouille pas si mal, il conserve le Souaffle, feinte Horton et …NON ! Joli arrêt de Smith qui relance aussitôt la balle à Merrington. Des rumeurs veulent qu'il ait été approché pour faire partie de l'équipe des Tabasseurs de Banchory et il faut admettre qu'il a un certain talent. Il passe à Colin qui tente de marquer mais Richards est toujours au poste. Comme quoi, il n'est pas toujours concentré sur les filles… »

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la dernière remarque de Martin puis siffla en direction de Roxanne pour qu'elle lui envoie la balle. Le Souaffle serré contre lui, il fonça vers les buts, esquiva le Cognard envoyé par Mortenson et lança de toutes ses forces la balle dans le but de droite.

La tribune des Gryffondors fut secouée par les applaudissements lorsqu'Aidan la rata de quelques centimètres et le cri amplifié de Martin retentit jusqu'au château :

-« ET C'EST LE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! Ah ah, tous les Serpentards du monde ne valent pas notre roi du Quidditch ! »

Fier comme un paon, Teddy se dépêcha de se remettre dans le jeu car les Serpentards ne perdaient pas une minute. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les hommes qui entouraient le directeur Finnigan quand il passa devant la tribune d'honneur. Depuis quelques années, les sélectionneurs des équipes locales avaient pris l'habitude de venir assister aux matchs qui se disputaient car Poudlard semblait être devenu une mine de talentueux joueurs de Quidditch. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle rapidité et quelle dextérité se déroulaient le match sur le terrain. Même les petits nouveaux étaient talentueux. Cary se montrait aussi rapide et agile que Teddy sur un balai et comme il était plutôt musclé, c'est avec presque autant de force que lui qu'il envoya le Souaffle directement dans les buts.

-« Tu te ramollis, Aidan ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier Teddy.

Mais il ne rit qu'une seconde quand il entendit un craquement sinistre à quelques mètres de lui. Marion qui avait jusque-là esquivé les Cognards avec une adresse peu commune, venait de s'en prendre un en plein dans la figure. Elle manqua de basculer en arrière sous la violence du choc et réussit à se rattraper in extremis à son balai avant de descendre doucement pour se poser. Le professeur Jasper avait bien sûr sifflé un arrêt et toute l'équipe se précipita vers elle. Teddy fut le premier à ses côtés et retira la main qu'elle tenait devant son visage : elle avait le nez en sang et les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur mais elle serrait les dents de toutes ses forces et son regard brun exprimait plus de colère que de douleur.

-« Assieds-toi une minute pour reprendre tes esprits ! »

Puis se tournant vers le professeur qui arrivait, il dut retenir sa colère :

-« Elle a le nez en sang ! »

-« Melle Fersen, tout va bien ? »

-« Je vais massacrer ses baltringues de Serpentard ! »

Marc Aurèle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, soulagée. Pendant que l'infirmière s'activait pour réparer son nez, Jared s'approcha d'elle :

-« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, je ne voulais pas empêcher Cary de marquer. »

-« M'en fous, on va les massacrer ! »

-« Vous ne devriez pas remonter sur un balai tout de suite, mademoiselle », répliqua Mme Cornwall, l'infirmière.

-« Empêchez juste que ça saigne, mon nez n'est pas cassé et croyez moi que je n'ai pas l'intention de déclarer forfait ! »

Elle remonta aussitôt sur son balai et redécolla, faisant sourire Teddy de fierté : il venait de comprendre pourquoi elle était si amie avec Roxanne.

Le week-end suivant était l'occasion de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et bien sûr l'occasion des premières dépenses. Victoire et ses amies s'arrêtèrent d'abord chez Scribenpenne. Quitte à passer leurs week-ends à travailler, autant que ce soit avec du beau matériel. Elles passèrent ensuite, malgré les protestations de Danielle qui voulait garder la ligne, chez Honeydukes. Après quoi elles tombèrent d'accord pour dire qu'elles méritaient bien une Bieraubeurre avant de continuer et s'arrêtèrent donc aux Trois Balais, toujours tenue par Mme Rosmerta mais où la plupart des filles s'arrêtaient en raison de son neveu qui l'aidait au service.

La plupart des élèves étaient encore dans les rues, le pub était donc relativement calme même si une majorité des tables étaient occupées. Après en avoir choisi une, les filles désignèrent Victoire pour aller chercher les boissons. Elle se glissa entre deux personnes et s'accouda au comptoir en attendant que le barman s'occupe d'elle.

Damian se retourna et fut surpris de la trouver là :

-« Hey ! T'es toute seule ? »

-« Non, je suis avec les filles. »

Elle désigna de la main la table ou ses « colocataires » l'attendaient. Il suivit son doigt et son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la tablée avant de revenir sur elle au moment où le barman s'approchait :

-« Bonjour Victoire ! J'attendais votre première sortie avec impatience ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

-« Cinq Bieraubeurres, stp. »

-« Ca marche, vas t'asseoir, je vous apporte ça ! »

-« Dire que ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là à attendre, je devrais peut être me mettre en robe moi aussi, soupira Damian en détaillant du regard la petite robe aux motifs fleuris qu'elle portait sous son manteau.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire :

-« Oh non, s'il te plaît, épargnes nous le spectacle ! »

-« Tu crois que je serais moins joli que toi en robe ? »

-« Tu es bien plus beau en tenue de Quidditch. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir du compliment et la suivit du regard quand elle se pencha à nouveau sur le bar :

-« Marcus, tu pourrais apporter des Bieraubeurres aux garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ils le méritent, ils ont gagné leur premier match avec quatre-vingt points d'avance. »

Le jeune serveur détailla une seconde Damian puis sourit :

-« Pas de problème ! »

Le jeune batteur sourit à Victoire :

-« Merci ! »

-« Avec plaisir, bon après-midi ! »

-« Toi aussi ! »

Et il retourna à sa table en lui jetant un dernier regard. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile de comprendre pourquoi Teddy était amoureux d'elle. Elle aurait pu être une jolie garce comme l'étaient les Vélanes qu'il avait rencontrés jusque-là. Mais, même si elle avait le caractère d'une Weasley, elle était la plupart du temps douce, agréable et drôle.

-« Trois heures au bar et tu reviens les mains vides ! » l'interpella Nate avant même qu'il se soit assis.

-« Je parlais avec Victoire et elle a convaincu le serveur de nous apporter les boissons directement à table. »

Il croisa le regard de Teddy alors que Nate s'agitait pour apercevoir la jeune fille :

-« Oh j'adore quand elle se met en robe ! »

Jared tourna à son tour la tête dans la même direction que ses amis :

-« Tu m'étonnes que Tiffany me fasse une scène chaque fois que je lui parle, c'est de loin la plus belle fille de l'école ! Pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'est sorti avec elle d'ailleurs ? »

-« Je suis amoureux d'elle. »

Les trois amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Teddy. Même Damian, pourtant dans la confidence, le regarda avec étonnement. Teddy parlait peu de Victoire, même si il suffisait de le voir la regarder pour comprendre ses sentiments.

-« Toi, t'es amoureux ? »

Sans quitter Victoire du regard, il eut un sourire pour Nate :

-« C'est pour ça que je préfèrerais que tu ne sortes pas avec elle. »

-« Depuis quand ? »

Il répondit avec une légère grimace à Jared :

-« Longtemps, trop longtemps… Alors cette année, j'ai décidé que je lui avouais tout. »

Damian sourit à son tour :

-« Il serait temps ! »

-« Eh ben, mon gars, t'es un cachottier ! déclara Jared en prenant une des Bieraubeurres que Marcus venait de poser sur leur table. Dire qu'Ashley pensait que tu avais un cœur de pierre ! Elle va faire des jalouses ! »

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de rire avec ses amis : oui, il était plus que décidé.

-« Je rêve ou Damian et ses potes ont les yeux fixés sur notre table ? » demanda Zoey en coupant court à leur conversation sur la tenue la plus appropriée pour accueillir les délégations roumaines et françaises.

Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table des garçons au moment où ils éclataient de rire.

-« Ce mec est quand même plutôt canon ! » soupira Danielle en retournant à sa boisson.

-« Damian ? » demanda Victoire, surprise.

-« Franchement, les quatre ! Mais Jared est pris, Nate est vraiment trop insupportable et Teddy… Ouais, non, Teddy aussi ! »

Nicole soupira :

-« Enfin ! Ils collectionnent les filles comme toi les boucles d'oreilles ! »

-« Ouais, mais nous, on est spéciales, intervint Zoey que ses 4 amies savaient particulièrement sensible au charme de Damian. On est les seules jolies filles de sixièmes années avec qui ils ne sont pas sortis. »

Victoire ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-« Tu viens vraiment de dire ça ? »

-« Eh je te rappelle que cette année encore, on est dans les 30 plus belles filles de Poudlard ! »

Elle rejeta crânement ses cheveux derrière son épaule en souriant d'un air classement des plus belles filles de Poudlard était bien sûr quelque chose d'absolument officieux, un morceau de papier que les garçons de septième années de Serdaigle s'amusait à laisser traîner et sur lequel les filles rêvaient de figurer.

-« Franchement, Vic, intervint Jasmine, tu ne sortirais avec aucun d'entre eux ? »

-« Nate, hors de question ! Jared est pris et même si il ne l'était pas, c'est flippant un mec qui sourit jamais ! Damian, il est gentil mais je ne l'envisage pas comme ça. Et Teddy non plus ! »

Jasmine leva les yeux au ciel :

-« Eh ben moi je peux te dire que je les envisage tous les quatre très bien sous cet angle ! »

-« Même Nate ? » demanda Nicole qui habituée à la douceur et à l'attention de son petit ami, jugeait encore plus sévèrement que les autres le comportement particulièrement désinvolte du jeune gardien de Gryffondor.

-« J'ai embrassé Nate l'an dernier le jour de la fin du championnat, avoua la jeune indienne s'attirant les cris d'indignation de ses amies. Et croyez-moi que même si je l'ai stoppé avant qu'on aille plus loin, même pour ça, il est très doué ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Victoire jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Teddy et ses amis. Elle aurait du mal à dire le contraire, il était beau.


	7. L'arrivée des délégations

-« Zoey, arrêtes de bouger dans tous les sens, tu fais trembler toute la table et je vais rater ma potion à cause de toi ! »

-« Pour une fois que tu rates quelque chose ! »

Victoire fusilla son amie du regard et celle-ci s'empressa de lui faire une petite mine de Calimero qui lui permettait de se faire pardonner toutes ses excentricités.

-« Allez, souries belle blonde ! Les délégations arrivent aujourd'hui ! Dans moins de trois heures ! »

Elle entama avec Jasmine, installée de l'autre côté de la table, une petite danse pour montrer leur joie et leur excitation.

Le 15 octobre, Gryffondor avait remporté son premier match, puis le 22, c'était Serdaigle qui s'était imposé contre Poufsouffle. Mais depuis, l'école entière ne semblait être occupée que par l'arrivée imminente des bulgares et des français. Et aujourd'hui, plus particulièrement, puisqu'on était le 30, jour tant attendu de l'arrivée des deux délégations.

Le professeur Jasper s'approcha en souriant de la table qu'occupait les trois filles :

-« Mademoiselle Posen, mademoiselle Chambers, les délégations n'arrivent que dans trois heures ! Alors je suis ravi que vous ayez inventé une danse pour leur arrivée mais pour le moment, restez concentrées ou je vous envoie nettoyer les serres avec le professeur Londubat ! »

Victoire ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il se fut éloigné :

-« La honte ! Vous êtes ridicules ! »

* * *

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à leur état quand le professeur Jasper les laissa enfin sortir. L'arrivée des délégations était prévu pour 18heures et les cours étaient donc arrêtés à 17h pour que chacun puisse se préparer et que les derniers préparatifs puissent être mis en place. Mais Victoire et ses amies terminaient les cours à 16h30. Elles se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir et Jasmine commença à sauter d'un lit à l'autre, suivie par Zoey, puis Danielle. Victoire leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler l'uniforme officiel de Poudlard : un pull gris que sa mère avait voulu en cashmere et sur lequel elle avait cousu une bordure or et rouge, une jupe plissée grise et des collants noirs. Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer tandis que ses amies continuaient de faire les folles en essayant toutes les tenues imaginables.

Et une heure après, la même effervescence régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor quand le professeur Carpenter, directrice des Gryffondor, pénétra. Les élèves furent à peine calmés par son arrivée mais furent bien obligés de lui prêter attention quand elle monta sur une chaise pour se faire entendre :

-« Un peu de calme ! N'oubliez pas que les élèves qui ne porteront pas les uniformes devront rester dans la salle commune pendant l'arrivée de nos invités ! S'il vous manque une cravate ou si une autre partie de votre uniforme est en mauvaise état, adressez-vous à Jeremiah, votre préfet. J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire, je refuse d'entendre qu'un Gryffondor a eu un comportement inapproprié ! »

Puis elle redescendit de son perchoir et fit signe à Victoire d'approcher :

-« Melle Weasley, allez chercher les septième années, ils sont avec le professeur Londubat dans la serre 3. Dites-lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie, il a dû oublier l'heure ! »

Victoire se dépêcha d'enfiler sa cape et une écharpe puis prit un passage secret pour arriver plus vite jusqu'en bas.

Une fois dans le parc, le vent vint s'engouffrer dans sa cape et elle frissonna. Elle pressa le pas jusqu'aux serres et sourit en entendant la voix du professeur Londubat résonner jusqu'à la serre numéro 1.

Pour toute élève un tant soit peu impliqué dans ses études, il n'y avait pas plus intéressant que les cours de Neville Londubat. Passionné par ce qu'il faisait, il envoûtait ses élèves et avait déjà déclenché plus d'une vocation, même si certains élèves le trouvaient un peu fou. Elle était persuadé que son oncle exagérait lorsqu'il dépeignait Neville comme un adolescent un peu gauche et mal à l'aise, en tout cas, aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait plus trace.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte de la serre puis poussa la porte : d'un seul mouvement, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Le professeur, sentant qu'il avait perdu leur attention, se tourna à son tour vers elle et lui sourit :

-« Victoire ! Bonjour ! Il te fallait quelque chose ? »

-« C'est le professeur Carpenter qui m'envoie : elle voudrait que vous libériez les élèves pour qu'ils puissent aller se préparer. »

-« Oh mon dieu, j'ai totalement oublié l'heure ! Allez-y, sortez ! Merci Victoire ! »

Nate fut le premier à sortir et la rejoignit avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne :

-« Tu es très jolie en uniforme ! Pas vrai, Teddy ? »

Teddy qui se tenait juste derrière eux, le fusilla une seconde du regard avant de se tourner vers elle :

-« L'uniforme te va très bien. » dit-il avec un sourire.

-« Merci. »

Ils avaient déjà regagné le hall et Victoire fila vers la Grande Salle plutôt que de les suivre. Les garçons de septième année se rassemblèrent au pied des escaliers pour la regagner s'éloigner, ses longs cheveux volant derrière elle. Ashley s'approcha.

-« Mon dieu, il y'a vraiment des filles qui ne sont jamais classes quoiqu'elles portent ! » fit –elle remarquer en suivant le regard des garçons qui observaient Victoire.

-« C'est pas beau la jalousie, Ash ! » répondit Jared.

-« Parce que toi aussi tu la trouve jolie ? » demanda Tiffany avec colère.

-« Tiffany, c'est une Vélane ! fit remarquer Damian. N'importe quel hétéro la trouve jolie ! »

-« Ouais ben c'est pas la peine de la mater avec la langue qui pend ! » s'énerva-t-elle pour de bon.

Elle s'éloigna avec Ashley et Jared leva les yeux au ciel :

-« Surtout restez célibataires ! »

* * *

Il était 18 heures tapantes quand les derniers élèves de Poudlard se rassemblèrent devant l'école pour attendre les délégations étrangères. Victoire se dépêcha de finir d'attacher la cravate de James puis prit sa place parmi les élèves de sixième année, juste à côté de Zoey. Celle-ci, excitée comme une puce, ne cessait de s'agiter avec un sourire excitée sur les lèvres. Damian, juste derrière elle, la regardait en souriant.

Puis une seconde plus tard, le silence se fit quand ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du carrosse des Beauxbâtons fendre l'air. Et une minute après, il se posait à quelques mètres des élèves de première année, installés au premier rang.

Immédiatement, le directeur, Elliot Finnigan, fit quelques pas pour s'avancer à la rencontre des Français.

Les immenses chevaux reprenaient encore leur souffle quand la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit et un élève en descendit pour tirer le marchepied afin de laisser descendre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années suivie par une dizaine d'élèves.

Elle offrit un immense sourire au professeur Finnigan et ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre elle :

-« Elliot ! »

-« Coline, bienvenue ! »

-« C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir mais seigneur, il fait toujours aussi froid dans votre pays ! »

Mais le directeur n'eut pas le temps de répondre : venant du lac, un grand bruit retentit, résonnant dans tout le parc. Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir apparaître le bateau des élèves de Durmstrang. Certains dans la foule poussait des murmures de surprise, d'autres s'avançaient pour mieux voir.

Le bateau s'ouvrit sur le flanc et les élèves sortirent, précédés par la directrice de Durmstrang, Elena Popavitch, une belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air un peu sévère.

-« Elliot ! Coline ! Je suis heureuse d'être de retour à Poudlard ! »

-« Entrez donc, venez manger et vous réchauffer ! » proposa le professeur Finnigan.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par des exclamations de surprise : les élèves de Durmstrang venaient d'arriver dans la lumière du château et à leur tête se trouvait Alekseï Pouskin, dont le père, élu 10 fois de suite meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde, continuait d'illuminer les terrains. Il était devenu presque aussi célèbre que son père quand il avait accepté de rejoindre l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie, à juste 16 ans.

Sentant qu'il était le centre de l'attention, le jeune homme rougit violemment et se tourna vers un de ses camarades de classe pour parler avec lui.

Respectueusement, les élèves de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leurs professeurs ainsi que les délégations de Durmstrang et de BeauxBâtons. Tous les élèves s'observaient les uns les autres. Et dans la foule, Victoire aperçut la fille d'une des cousines de sa mère, Louise Courtois, à qui elle adressa un signe de la main.

Au moment de pénétrer dans la grande salle, les élèves étrangers restèrent à la porte, indécis quant aux tables auxquelles ils devaient s'asseoir tandis que les anglais partaient tous à leur table respective.

Une fois à sa table, Victoire se retourna pour faire signe à Louise de la rejoindre : la jeune fille se retourna en faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux, attirant les regards des élèves alentour.

-« _Victoire, comment vas-tu ? »_

_-« Bien et toi ? »_

_-« Ce voyage était _…Pardon, on est en Angleterre, je dois parler anglais ! »

-« Tu t'assois avec nous ? »

-« Je peux venir avec mes amies ? »

-« Oui. »

Louise se tourna pour faire signe à deux filles puis s'installa à côté de Victoire. D'autres français vinrent s'installer à la table de Gryffondor tandis que les autres s'installaient à la table de Serdaigle. Les bulgares se répartirent donc sur les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Alekseï attirant encore tous les regards, assis à la table des Poufsouffle, se ratatina sur sa chaise et fut ravi que l'arrivée des directeurs détourne l'attention générale.

Les français se levèrent d'un même mouvement quand Coline Lombard entra dans la Grande Salle et ne se réinstallèrent à leur place que lorsqu'elle fut assise à la droite du professeur Finnigan. Celui-ci resta debout et attendit quelques secondes que le silence revienne :

-«Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à nos invités bulgares et français à Poudlard, pour cette nouvelle édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Avant de vous rappeler les règles du Tournoi et son déroulement, je tiens à vous présenter les deux ministres qui ont œuvré pour que cette édition du Tournoi se passe le mieux possible. Harold White, directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique… »

Les élèves remarquèrent enfin les deux hommes qui étaient arrivés par une porte derrière la table des professeurs et le père de Gabriel, l'ancien petit-ami de Victoire, la cinquantaine fringante, accueillit d'un geste de la main les applaudissements de la foule puis s'installa à la droite de la directrice française.

-« Et Dean Thomas, nouvellement promu au poste de directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques. »

Surpris, les enfants Potter et Weasley tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers l'ancien amoureux de Ginny en oubliant d'applaudir.

-« J'comprends ce que Tante Ginny lui trouvait » déclara Dominique avec un sourire.

Le professeur Finnigan reprit la parole :

-« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sera officiellement ouvert à la fin du repas mais avant, je vous invite à vous désaltérer et à vous nourrir comme si cet humble château était votre demeure. »

Certains élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire : le professeur Finnigan était connu pour détester prendre la parole en public. Mais dès qu'il eut fini de parler, les tables se remplirent de mets divers et variés et la Grande Salle embauma aussitôt.

-« Les anglais sont absolument délicieux, fit remarquer Louise les yeux posés sur Nate. Vraiment, Vic, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour rester célibataire ! »

-« Tu vois, Louise, c'est à cause de ce genre de réflexions à voix haute que les françaises ont une réputation de salope ! »

-« Oh, j'hallucine ! Moi je ne suis pas sorti avec deux mecs en un mois de vacances en France ! »

-« N'importe quoi ! » s'écria Victoire.

Zoey les yeux grand ouverts, se tourna vers la française :

-« Oh, je veux les détails ! »

-« Zoey, ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'énerva Victoire.

-« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua Louise avec un sourire.

-« Non, j'ai embrassé un garçon, c'est tout ! »

-« Et Aurélien ? »

-« Il ne s'est rien passé ! Il m'a juste raccompagné ! Il a 21 ans et une fiancée, j'te rappelle ! »

-« Détail secondaire ! »

-« Tu fais la réputation des françaises à toi toute seule ! »

-« Je profite de mes pouvoirs de Vélane, nuance ! »

-« Je vois pas où est la nuance ! »

Zoey sourit à la française puis se tourna vers son amie :

-« Elle a raison ! SI j'étais aussi jolie que toi, belle blonde, j'en profiterais un max ! »

-« Avec ce mec, par exemple ! » déclara Louise en désignant Nate de la tête.

Victoire remercia le ciel que le jeune homme ne l'ai pas vu, il serait devenu encore plus prétentieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-« Très mauvais choix ! »

-« C'est ton copain ? »

-« Nate ! Jamais de la vie ! »

-« Mais tu le connais, tu me le présenteras. J'ai pas encore de cavalier pour le bal de Noel ! »

-« Normal, c'est dans deux mois ! »

L'ignorant, Louise continua de parler :

-« J'avais envisagé d'y aller avec Benjamin Duval. »

Elle désigna de la tête un grand blond assis à la table des Serdaigle et qui captivait l'auditoire des élèves qui l'entouraient en parlant avec moult gestes.

-« Il est moins connu qu'Alekseï mais c'est la star de notre école. Le fils de notre Ministre de la Magie. Mais bon, puisqu'on est en Angleterre, autant goûter aux spécialités nationales ! »

Elle éclata de rire avec Zoey tandis que Victoire secouait la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu des grands plats dorés, Finnigan se leva de nouveau et les élèves firent le silence :

-« A présent, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers commencera officiellement lorsque nous apporterons le reliquaire mais je dois tout d'abord vous rappeler certaines explications et certaines règles à respecter. Tout d'abord, le jury se composera de Mr White, Mr Thomas, Mme Lombard, Mme Popavitch et moi-même. Ensuite, je vous rappelle, bien qu'inutilement je le crois, que le tournoi est réservé aux élèves ayant 16 ans ou plus. Je sais que comme chaque année, certains tenteront de passer la Limite d'âge. Enfin, en ce qui concerne le tournoi en lui-même, il s'agit de trois tâches répartis durant l'année et qui mettront à l'épreuve les capacités magiques, l'audace et le courage des champions. Ils seront notés par les membres du jury selon leurs performances durant chacune des trois tâches et celui qui aura obtenu le plus de points à l'issue de la troisième tâche sera déclaré vainqueur du tournoi et recevra la récompense de Mille Gallions. »

Un murmure de contentement parcourut la Grande Salle tandis que le concierge apportait le coffret orné de pierres précieuses.

-«Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, permettez moi de vous présenter le juge impartial dans la sélection des champions. »

Il tapota de sa baguette le coffret qui s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir la grande coupe de bois qui s'étincela d'un éclair bleu.

-« Les élèves qui souhaitent soumettre leur candidature afin de devenir les champions de leur école devront écrire lisiblement sur un bout de papier leurs noms et prénoms ainsi que le nom de leur école. Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour poser votre candidature. Mais ne vous engagez pas à la légère. Une fois votre nom sorti de la Coupe, vous serez tenu d'exécuter chacune des trois tâches. A présent, je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je souhaite encore une fois aux délégations étrangères un excellent séjour parmi nous. »

Aussitôt la Grande Salle devint un infernal brouhaha et les élèves commencèrent à sortir.

-« On se voit demain ! » lança Louise avant de rejoindre le groupe des français qui attendaient leur directrice, en pleine discussion avec Elliot Finnigan.

Une fois revenu dans leur chambre, les garçons s'installèrent sur leurs lits.

-« Vous posez votre candidature ? » demanda Jared en regardant ses trois amis.

-« Moi, c'est sûr, répondit Teddy. Ca fait pas de mal 1000 Gallions en plus ! »

-« Ouais, et puis c'est le plus sûr moyen d'attirer l'attention de Victoire. »

Teddy secoua la tête :

-« Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit avant ! Si tu fais encore une remarque devant elle, je te tue. Et puis j'ai pas besoin d'attirer son attention ! Elle sait que j'existe ! Elle est la nièce préférée d'Harry, je te rappelle ! »

-« Moi aussi, j'vais poser ma candidature, intervint Damian. Si des élèves de sixième années peuvent gagner ce tournoi, pourquoi pas nous ? »

-« Et c'est pour impressionner quelle fille, toi ? » demanda Nate.

-« Crois-moi, j'te le dirais jamais ! »

-« Moi aussi, j'vais tenter ma chance, dit Jared à son tour. Mais bon, franchement, quelle probabilité on a d'être désigné ? »

-« Moi aussi, j'tente le coup ! déclara Nate sans faire attention à son ami. Pour impressionner la copine française de Victoire ! Vive les Vélanes ! Pas vrai, Ted ! »

-« Ta gueule Nate ! »


	8. Le champion est

Victoire fut réveillée par l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle s'étira en baillant et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 9h26. Bien trop tôt pour se lever un samedi matin, pensa t-elle en repoussant malgré tout ses couvertures. Elle se leva sans allumer la lumière parce que Zoey, Danielle et Jasmine dormaient encore profondément. Elle commençait à s'habiller quand Nicole sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés.

-« Salut ! Tu descends déjeuner ? »

-« Oui. Ca fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ? »

-« Ils ont commencé à faire du bruit à 8h15 et j'ai le sommeil léger. J'suis resté au lit mais je commençais à avoir faim. »

Victoire enfila une robe verte et des collants et suivit Nicole dans le couloir.

-« Jolie cette robe ! »

-« C'est Teddy qui me l'a offert à mon dernier anniversaire. »

-« Qui pourrait croire qu'un type qui sort avec Ashley Scott peut avoir aussi bon goût ? »

Victoire rit alors qu'elles atteignaient la salle commune. Elles étaient en deuxième année la dernière fois que Poudlard avait accueilli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et elles avaient largement participé à l'excitation ambiante. Mais 4 ans plus tard, l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle leur semblait un peu puérile.

Elles se dépêchèrent donc de franchir le portrait de la grosse Dame pour descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elles arrivèrent en haut des escaliers qui menaient au hall au moment ou les élèves de Poudlard s'écartaient pour laisser ceux de Durmstrang passer afin qu'ils puissent chacun poser leur candidature dans la petite salle adjacente à la Grande Salle.

-« On fait un détour par la Coupe de Feu ? »

-« Tu veux aller demander un autographe à Alekseï Pouskin ? » demanda la jeune Vélane avec un sourire.

Nicole rougit et sortit un papier de sa poche sur lequel était écrit son nom. Victoire rit.

-« Pas sûre que j'ai mes chances mais bon, je regretterais de pas avoir tenté le coup. »

Victoire sourit et tira de la poche de sa robe un morceau de parchemin :

-« Je vais faire la même chose que toi. »

Elles suivirent donc deux retardataires de Durmstrang pour entrer dans la salle. Elles mirent juste une seconde à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Alekseï et un de ses amis. Elles se sourirent en se disant discrètement qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une célébrité. Cette seconde d'inattention valut à Victoire de foncer dans l'ami de la jeune star, qui s'était brutalement arrêté.

Il se retourna et la découvrant juste derrière lui, se frottant le nez, il sourit.

-« Je suis désolée ! » dit vivement Victoire, espérant de toutes ses forces que le bulgare comprenne l'anglais.

Il la dominait d'une tête, sa carrure impressionnante pour un garçon de 17 ans était accentuée par son épais manteau mais c'est avec un sourire malicieux et enfantin qu'il lui répondit presque sans accent:

-« C'est moi qui suis désolé ! Les bulgares n'ont pas l'habitude de faire mal aux jolies filles. »

Victoire rougit en souriant tandis qu'il lui tendait la main :

-« Je m'appelle Ivan. »

-« Victoire » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Puis il se tourna vers Nicole qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis le début de la scène :

-« Ivan. »

-« Nicole. »

-« Vous venez poser votre candidature ? » demanda t-il en marchant vers Alekseï qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres et les regardait en souriant aussi.

-« Voici Victoire et son amie Nicole. » dit Ivan à son ami.

-« Alekseï. » déclara celui-ci en leur tendant la main qu'elles serrèrent toutes deux en rougissant.

-« On sait qui tu es. » déclara Nicole.

Il sourit et rougit à son tour. Victoire décida intérieurement qu'il était encore plus beau de près que lorsqu'elle le voyait à la télévision pendant les matchs.

Les deux garçons les laissèrent poser leur candidature avant eux puis le petit groupe fit demi-tour pour aller déjeuner. Ivan marchait entre Victoire et Alekseï :

-« On voudrait jouer au Quidditch pendant notre séjour. Il y'a des bons joueurs à Poudlard ? »

-« Vous devriez proposer à l'équipe de Gryffondor, ceux sont les meilleurs. »

-« Gryffondor, c'est aussi votre maison ? » demanda Ivan.

-« Oui. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Victoire leur désigna Teddy, assis parmi ses amis et en grande conversation avec des filles de Durmstrang.

-« C'est le capitaine, vous devriez lui proposer. »

-« Merci beaucoup, Victoire. Et je m'excuse encore si je t'ai donné une mauvaise image des bulgares. »

-« Je reste avec une bonne opinion des bulgares » répondit Victoire en souriant.

-« Alekseï ! »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la table de Poufsouffle d'où une bande de garçons de leur école venait de les interpeller. Ivan leur sourit une dernière fois :

-« A plus tard, mesdemoiselles ! »

-« Bonne journée ! » dit Alekseï en rougissant de plus belle lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Victoire.

Et ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant et rejoignirent la table de Gryffondor ou Zoey, bouche bée, les attendait assise avec Martin et Jeremiah, le petit ami de Nicole.

-« Qui aurait cru que les bulgares étaient aussi mignons ? » demanda Nicole en souriant.

-« Pas moi ! » répondit Victoire en souriant.

-« Non mais je rêve ! Dites-moi que mes yeux me jouent des tours et que vous n'étiez pas en train de parler avec Alekseï Pouskin ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit Nicole en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami. Victoire séduit tous les garçons. »

Zoey se tourna vers son autre meilleure amie :

-« Non mais c'est une blague ! Ce mec est un joueur international de Quidditch, il a été élu plus beau joueur de Quidditch par Sorcière Magazine et son père est une célébrité qui gagne des millions par an ! »

-« Zoey ! Respire ! »

-« Tu plaisantes ! C'est déjà un truc de ouf que ce mec vienne dans notre école mais en plus, il craque sur toi ! Oh putain, j't'en supplie, maries-toi avec lui ! »

-« Calme, Zoey ! Il ne craque pas sur moi ! »

-« C'est pour ça qu'il rougissait chaque fois qu'il rencontrait ton regard. » intervint Nicole en riant.

-« C'est un garçon timide, c'est tout. » dit Victoire en rougissant malgré tout.

Martin qui les avait écoutés sans cesser de manger, se tourna vers sa cousine.

-« Je sais pas s'il craque sur toi mais en tout cas, c'est à mon avis de toi qu'on parle à la table voisine ! »

Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules pour découvrir le groupe des six garçons de Durmstrang, parmi lesquels Alekseï et Ivan, tournés vers eux, regardant Victoire tout en discutant avec animation. Ivan leur adressa un petit signe de la main.

-« Alors, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ? » demanda Martin.

-« Au moins, si c'est elle notre championne, elle les déconcentrera et ils n'auront aucune chance de gagner ! »

-« Zoey ! s'énerva Victoire. Je ne cherche pas à les déconcentrer, on s'est rentré dedans tout à l'heure… »

Martin éclata de rire :

-« Oh, quelle technique de drague pourrie ! »

Sa cousine le fusilla du regard :

-« Hey, stop ! Vous êtes insupportable tous les deux ! »

* * *

Teddy avait toujours eu le sommeil léger et dès que l'agitation avait commencé dans la salle commune, il s'était levé pour aller courir dans le parc, après avoir bien sûr déposé sa candidature dans la Coupe.

Quand il avait rejoint la Grande Salle, Nate et Damian déjeunaient en compagnie de quatre filles de Durmstrang et il s'était installé parmi eux. Immédiatement, sa voisine, Anastasia, avait engagé la conversation.

Il était donc en grande conversation quand Alekseï s'approcha de leur groupe :

-« Excuses moi. »

Ils relevèrent tous la tête et les garçons le dévisagèrent comme si il était une apparition :

-« Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison ? »

-« Euh, oui » répondit Teddy sans réussir à le quitter des yeux.

Il n'était pas vraiment du genre impressionnable mais comme quiconque s'intéressant un tant soit peu au Quidditch, il avait suivi depuis le début la carrière d'Alekseï et était admiratif de son talent incontesté.

-« On voudrait faire une partie de Quidditch, vu que le temps est plutôt bon. Ca vous tente ? »

Damian et Nate qui regardaient béatement le champion sans dire un mot, se tournèrent vers leur capitaine :

-« Bien sûr ! répondit Teddy dans un sourire. Avec plaisir ! »

-« Par contre, notre équipe n'est pas du tout au complet, il nous manque un gardien, un batteur, un attrapeur et un poursuiveur. Vous avez des joueurs en plus ? »

-« Bien sûr ! »

Se réveillant enfin de sa torpeur, il avisa Gabriel, l'ancien petit ami de Victoire, qui venait de franchir la porte de la Grande Salle avec Thomas Monroe, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

-« Gabriel ! Venez ! »

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent et prirent une expression béate en découvrant Alekseï à qui ils serrèrent la main avec empressement :

-« Alekseï propose un match de Quidditch mais il lui manque un gardien, un poursuiveur, un batteur et un attrapeur. Ca vous tente ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Thomas, effaré, comme si il n'en revenait pas de l'honneur qu'il avait de jouer avec un joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

-« Qui vous as dit qu'on était joueur de Quidditch ? » demanda Damian.

Ivan, qui s'était tenu à côté d'Alekseï pendant toute la conversation, intervint enfin :

-« C'est la Vélane. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Victoire qui riait comme une enfant à une histoire que Martin racontait avec animation.

-« Victoire. » dit Alekseï dans un soupir.

Teddy se renfrogna : c'était prévisible.

-« Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de Vélane à Durmstrang ! » rajouta Ivan sans la quitter des yeux.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damian, Nate et Teddy remontèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou ils trouvèrent Jared et Roxanne assis à côté de la cheminée. Après Teddy, c'était avec Jared que Roxanne s'entendait le mieux dans l'équipe. Ce qui paraissait étonnant, Jared étant loin d'être le garçon le plus sociable du monde. Il souriait rarement, ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et ne se gênait pas pour être désagréable avec les gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Seuls ses amis et Roxanne parvenaient à tirer de lui autre chose que cette attitude de parfait dédain. Teddy s'approcha avec un sourire immense :

-« Ca vous dit une petite partie de Quidditch avant le déjeuner ? »

Jared fit une grimace de dédain, que tout le monde lui connaissait pas :

-« Avec qui ? »

-« Devinez ? »

Roxanne avisa l'immense sourire qu'affichaient les trois garçons et se redressa :

-« Ne me dis pas que…Alekseï Pouskin… ? »

-« Si, exactement ! »

Roxanne se leva brusquement et poussa un cri en répétant à l'infini « Oh mon dieu ! » en sautant dans tous les sens.

Quand Victoire, Zoey et Martin arrivèrent dans la salle commune, elle se jeta sur sa cousine :

-« On va jouer au Quidditch avec Alekseï Pouskin ! »

-« Je sais. » dit-elle en souriant.

-« C'est grâce à elle » rajouta Zoey.

Roxanne se calma soudain :

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il m'a demandé si il y'avait des bons joueurs de Quidditch… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! »

-« Roxanne ! Ta voix résonne dans tout le château ! » s'écria Marion, qui venait d'arriver en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles.

-« ON VA JOUER AU QUIDDITCH AVEC ALEKSEÏ POUSKIN ! »

Marion ouvrit grand la bouche puis se mit soudainement à crier comme le faisait Roxanne. Martin sourit de plus belle :

-« Dire qu'il a juste proposé ça pour draguer Victoire ! »

-« T'es lourd ! » soupira Victoire en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de Jared qu'occupait Roxanne juste avant.

-« Arrêtes, je sais très bien pourquoi je fais semblant de bousculer une fille ! »

Victoire se redressa et fusilla son cousin du regard :

-« C'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé ! J'ai bousculé son ami, c'est tout ! »

Roxanne s'approcha d'elle :

-« Mais attends, ça veut dire que Alekseï Pouskin craque pour toi ? Oh, épouses-le, s'il te plaît ! »

De colère, Victoire se leva :

-« Non, ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers du dortoir et Martin grimaça :

-« Promis, la prochaine fois, je dirais rien. »

-« J'vois pas pourquoi elle s'énerve. Franchement, si Alekseï Pouskin craquait pour moi, je serais la plus heureuse des filles ! » s'exclama Zoey en s'asseyant juste en face de Damian dont elle croisa le regard en rosissant.

-« Apparemment, elle n'est pas intéressée. » répondit Martin en dévisageant Teddy qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart.

Zoey, une fois de plus, ouvrit la bouche :

-« Quand elle a dit qu'elle sortirait plus avec un joueur de Quidditch, je pensais qu'elle parlait juste de ceux de Poudlard. »

Teddy la regarda une seconde puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc ou un vent léger s'était levé. Damian s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule :

-« On devrait aller se préparer. Ils vont nous attendre. »

* * *

C'était un fait connu, qu'à Poudlard, les murs avaient des oreilles. Quand l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor rejoignit le terrain, de nombreux élèves s'étaient déjà installés dans les gradins, impatients de voir une star de Quidditch se produire juste sous leurs yeux. Alekseï était déjà sur le terrain, en train d'enfiler ses gants, sans prêter attention à la myriade des filles qui tentaient vainement d'attirer son attention.

Teddy se tourna vers son équipe avec un léger sourire :

-« On a aucune chance de gagner mais ne lui rendons pas la tâche facile sous prétexte qu'il est célèbre. »

-« On pourrait remplacer les filles juste pour ce match. » proposa Nate en regardant les deux adolescentes.

Roxanne lui asséna un coup de poing sur le bras :

-« Ca va pas, non ? »

-« Alors arrêtez de baver sur notre adversaire ! Franchement, je sais qu'il est célèbre mais à part ça… »

-« Ouais, à part ça, il a les plus beaux yeux verts de la terre, un visage parfait, un corps d'athlète, une bouche… Bref, vous avez une sacré concurrence !»

Teddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et marcha jusqu'à l'autre équipe.

Lorsque le match débuta, ce fut sous les hourras et les sifflets de la foule. Sourire aux lèvres, Teddy se sentait comme une rock star. Au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus d'élèves s'installaient pour assister au match. Certains des élèves français et même les professeurs vinrent admirer le combat qui se menait sur le terrain.

Le match se disputa jusque bien après le déjeuner.

Joueur de niveau international, Alekseï dominait largement la partie. Mais ses compères de Durmstrang manquaient de précision et l'équipe de Serdaigle n'avaient plus battu celle de Gryffondor depuis cinq ans. Et la réputation de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas usurpé : ils se lançaient dans le match comme si c'était un match de championnat, prenaient des risques inconsidérés et marquèrent plusieurs points que certaines équipes de club n'auraient pu marquer.

Bien sûr, l'équipe d'Alekseï remporta la partie mais quand il descendit de son balai, trempé de sueur, et rejoignit Teddy, il lui dit :

-« Vous m'avez impressionné ! C'est rare qu'une équipe scolaire soit aussi bonne. Et franchement, tu as un niveau national ! L'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe prend sa retraite en septembre prochain, tu accepterais que je propose ton nom à mon entraineur ? »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire mais voyant l'air surpris du jeune bulgare, se reprit aussitôt :

-« C'est pas une blague ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as jamais été approché par une équipe de club ? »

-« Si, mais… On parle de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie ! Ca fait trois fois de suite que vous êtes champion du monde ! »

-« Ecoutes, j'en parlerais à mon entraîneur. Mais vraiment, tu n'as rien à envier à certains joueurs qui jouent dans des équipes nationales. »

Teddy avait oublié la dernière fois ou il avait été aussi heureux et fier de lui. Puis lui revint à l'esprit le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il se dit que si il était sélectionné ce soir, ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. En tout cas, s'il n'embrassait jamais Victoire…

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, les autres étaient déjà sous la douche et il en profita pour sortir la photo qui ne le quittait jamais. Celle du mariage de ses parents.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. On lui avait tant raconté d'histoires sur eux, sur leur héroïsme, leur courage et leur sacrifice mais qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'ils avaient survécu à Voldemort ?

Quel garçon aurait il été ? Le joueur de Quidditch séducteur amoureux d'une fille qui le voit à peine qu'il est aujourd'hui ou bien quelqu'un de bien différent ? Sûrement quelqu'un avec un peu plus de morale. D'après ce que lui raconte son parrain, son père était un homme droit. Et sa mère l'aurait sûrement poussé à mieux se comporter avec les filles. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'empressa de remettre la photo dans sa table de chevet, juste au moment ou Damian rentrait dans la chambre :

-« Tu as bien fait de te doucher aux vestiaires. La salle de bain commune se transforme en salle de bain de filles. Tous les garçons mettent leur plus belle tenue comme si ils avaient la moindre chance d'être désigné champion de Poudlard ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu sais déjà qui va être désigné toi ? »

-« Toi, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas posé ma candidature ! »

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

-« Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'impressionner comme ça la fille qui m'intéresse ! »

-« Donc il y'a une fille ! »

-« Teddy, depuis qu'on a 10 ans, il y'a toujours eu une fille ! Depuis que tu as 12 ans, tu es constant mais moi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma Victoire. »

Teddy eut un demi-sourire grimaçant :

-« S'il te plaît, ne dis plus jamais MA Victoire. Dis-moi plutôt comment elle s'appelle ? »

-« Pas moyen ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Tu le sauras quand je sortirais avec elle ! »

* * *

Teddy avait retrouvé le sourire quand ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle, spécialement décorée pour Halloween. Alekseï lui fit un signe de la main et Victoire lui offrit un grand sourire quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de Martin. Elle était habillée simplement, toute en noir mais il continuait de ne voir qu'elle. En fait, il s'étonnait souvent que plus de garçons ne soient pas amoureux d'elle : pour lui, elle n'avait pas un défaut.

Assis un peu plus loin, Teddy remarqua Nate et Louise en pleine conversation :

-« Ta cousine prend des risques. »

Victoire se tourna vers lui puis vers le futur couple avec un petit sourire :

-« Louise a des goûts…spéciaux. »

Puis elle plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens :

-« Au fait, félicitations, vous avez fait un très bon match contre les Bulgares ! »

-« Merci ! On leur a pas exactement mis la pâtée mais bon… »

-« Ne sois pas si modeste ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie ! Alekseï était largement meilleur que nous. »

-« C'est pour ça qu'ils ont gagné avec…pouh…au moins trente points d'avance ! »

-« Quarante et c'est parce qu'il n'était pas dans les buts ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant :

-« Pourquoi tu n'admets pas juste que tu es le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école ! »

Il sourit à son tour, rougissant sous le compliment :

-« Ouais, c'est vrai ! »

Martin les regarda puis se leva brusquement, fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta derrière sa cousine :

-« Vas t'asseoir à côté de lui, je déteste quand vous parlez par-dessus moi comme si j'existais pas. »

Elle secoua la tête en souriant mais obéit. En s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Teddy, elle s'appuya sur son épaule :

-« Ca va, tu vas pouvoir me supporter pendant tout le repas ? »

-« Si tu continues de dire que je suis le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard, pas de problème ! »

-« Tu le sais ! »

-« Au fait, tu as posé ta candidature ? »

-« Ouais, sans grande conviction. Je pense que j'aurais plus de chance l'an prochain. Toi aussi, tu as posé ta candidature ? »

-« Harry m'a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, je ne serais plus son filleul, qu'il me renierait et me jetterais en pâture à un griffon ! »

Elle éclata de rire :

-« Ca veut dire oui, je suppose ? »

Ils continuèrent de parler pendant tout le repas comme s'ils étaient seuls, Teddy était sur un petit nuage, oubliant presque pourquoi ils étaient tous là.

Mais lorsque le repas fut enfin terminé, le silence qui s'installa les tira de leur conversation. Avec un sourire, Victoire suivit des yeux le concierge amené la Coupe de Feu, sans voir la façon dont Teddy la regardait. Le professeur Finnigan se leva et s'approcha en souriant de son pupitre devant lequel avait été posé la coupe.

-« Le moment que vous attendez tous est donc arrivé ! Dans quelques instants, la Coupe de Feu va désigner les trois champions. Je demanderais à ceux qui auront été élus par la Coupe de rejoindre la petite salle situé juste derrière la table des professeurs. »

Il avait à peine fini de parler que les flammes de la Coupe virèrent au rouge et projetèrent des étincelles puis une longue flamme qui fit voler en l'air un morceau de parchemin. La salle entière retint son souffle quand Elliot Finnigan l'attrapa en vol et le déplia :

-« Le champion de Beauxbâtons est…Benjamin Duval ! »

A la table d'à côté, un grand garçon blond se leva avec un sourire immense tandis que ses compatriotes se levaient pour scander son nom et que le reste de la salle l'applaudissait. Certains paraissaient déçus mais tous les Français applaudirent leur champion jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle.

Le silence revint alors dans la salle comme si on avait brusquement coupé le son et tous reportèrent leur attention sur la Coupe qui rougit de nouveau et projeta un nouveau morceau de parchemin en l'air.

-« Le champion de Durmstrang est… Ivan Kautsky ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la salle puis un groupe de garçons bulgares se mit à applaudir et à crier, aussitôt suivi par le reste de la salle. Ivan se leva précipitamment, allât serrer la main du professeur Finnigan puis celle de son propre directeur avant de disparaître dans la salle.

De nouveau, les élèves se turent même si on entendait encore certains s'étonner qu'Alekseï n'ait pas été désigné champion. Les quelques secondes avant que les flammes rougeoient de nouveau parurent interminables puis le papier s'envola et Teddy sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde.

-« Le champion de Poudlard est … Teddy Lupin ! »

Quelques secondes seulement, le jeune homme eut du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait puis il entendit la voix de Victoire à son oreille :

-« Je crois qu'il faut que tu te lèves champion ! »

Il se tourna vers elle puis réalisa enfin que la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient levés pour l'acclamer à vive voix certains même s'étaient mis debout sur les bancs pour mieux le voir. La salle entière résonnait des applaudissements. Il se dépêcha de se lever, un immense sourire aux lèvres, se pencha vers ses amis en disant :

-« Vous pouvez m'appeler mon Seigneur, maintenant. J'vous filerais des autographes. »

Puis triomphant, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le professeur Finnigan à qui il serra la main-« Bravo, mon garçon ! »- avant de rejoindre la petite salle sans oublier d'adresser un sourire au professeur Hunter.

Il poussa la porte de la salle et les deux autres champions se tournèrent vers lui, Ivan lui adressa un sourire :

-« Hey, félicitations ! »

-« Merci, toi aussi ! »

Le champion français le détailla une seconde avant de retourner à l'examen des tableaux qui ornaient les murs de la petite salle. Quelques secondes après, le professeur Finnigan et les deux directrices les rejoignirent :

-« Félicitations à tous les trois, vous êtes les champions de cette année ! »

Teddy se dit qu'il passait probablement l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.


	9. Etre champion ne fait pas tout

Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Teddy entendit à peine les félicitations et les premières indications du directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents et tenta de retrouver son sérieux en observant ses rivaux. Ivan était tout en muscles mais comme Teddy avait pu l'observer sur le terrain de Quidditch, il manquait d'une certaine souplesse. Mais le champion de Gryffondor avait aussi noté ses capacités d'observations et sa malice, plutôt de bons points pour un champion.

Il ne savait rien de Benjamin Duval, n'ayant même pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'aujourd'hui. Mais le français, rien que par ses origines, ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance. Son air supérieur ajoutait aux à-priori du champion anglais. Il se promit de l'avoir à l'œil dans les jours prochains, histoire de savoir qui il allait devoir affronter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les directeurs leur permirent de rejoindre leurs camarades pour fêter leur victoire. Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent en face à face et après un silence gêné, Benjamin se détourna et prit la direction du parc. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et eut une grimace de dédain quand il vit ses deux rivaux se serrer la main en se souhaitant une « Bonne nuit ! ».

Teddy prit tout son temps pour remonter les différents escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Il ne réalisait toujours pas et sursauta lorsqu'arrivant devant le portrait, la grosse dame le félicita :

-« Vous êtes la fierté de Gryffondor et de Poudlard, jeune homme ! »

Il sourit de plus belle et aspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de lui donner le mot de passe. Dès que le portrait s'écarta, il fut assailli par les cris de joie et les applaudissements et soulevé de terre par ses amis qui le portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à la table en face de la cheminée. Damian monta avec lui sur la table et lui fourra un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains avant de lever son propre verre en direction de la foule des élèves :

-« A Teddy, le champion de Poudlard ! »

Et les élèves de crier leur joie tandis que leur nouveau champion vidait son verre. C'était leur victoire autant que la sienne.

Malgré l'euphorie alentour, Teddy, comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de chercher le visage de Victoire dans la foule. Il la trouva à côté du buffet, en pleine conversation avec Martin : elle souriait à pleines dents. Elle semblait encore plus belle depuis qu'il était devenu champion. Son cousin remarqua son regard et leva son verre vers lui. Victoire suivant du regard son geste, remarqua Teddy et fit de même en articulant en l'air un « Félicitations ! » qui le fit rougir.

-« Elle a l'air plutôt impressionnée. » glissa Damian, amusé, à son oreille.

-« Tu l'as vu se jeter à mon cou ? Ne parlons pas d'elle pour une fois.»

-« Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile de la conquérir, mais j'imagine que tu préfèrerais qu'on parle de ton nouveau titre ce soir, mon Seigneur. »

-« Je sens très bien l'ironie qui perce dans ta voix, jaloux ! Si on parlait plutôt de ta future « victoire » ? »

Damian rougit :

-« Alors tu préfères mon Seigneur ou votre Majesté ? »

Teddy éclata de rire :

-« Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! »

-« Toi non plus ! répondit Damian avec un sourire en désignant Ashley qui s'avançait vers eux.

-« Félicitations, champion ! » dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

-« Merci. » répondit il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer.

-« Souries, beau gosse, tu as intérêt à défendre les couleurs de Gryffondor comme il se doit ! »

-« Pas d'souci ! »

Mais Ashley n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, tout le monde voulait lui serrer la main et le féliciter de vive voix même ceux qui avaient également déposés leur candidature. Depuis qu'il était devenu le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor deux ans auparavant, sa popularité était montée en flèche. Et il avait grandement aidé à redorer l'éclat du blason des Gryffondor, terni par des victoires écrasantes quelques années auparavant.

C'est encore et toujours au talent de son équipe de Quidditch qu'on mesure la valeur d'une maison…

* * *

« Elèves de Poudlard,

C'est un grand évènement pour Gryffondor, et un tout aussi important pour Poudlard. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'on n'avait pas vu un Gryffondor comme champion de Poudlard! La surprise est moins grande quand on sait qu'il s'agit de Teddy Lupin, le célèbre capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, coqueluche de sa maison et chouchou de ses dames. Les rumeurs courent déjà dans l'école que cette nomination ne serait pas sans rapport avec son amitié avec le professeur Hunter. Il est en effet de notoriété publique que le père de notre bien-aimé professeur occupe depuis de nombreuses années un poste plus qu'important au sein du Département des jeux et sports magiques. La rumeur court…

Pour ce qui est de Durmstrang, tout le monde a été surpris de voir Alekseï Pouskin évincer par un total inconnu, Ivan Kautsky. On connait bien peu de choses à son propos en dehors de son amitié avec le célèbre virtuose du Quidditch. Mais il est d'autant plus contesté qu'Ivan n'est pas bulgare mais russe ! Il serait né en Russie et aurait même vécu en Angleterre dans sa prime jeunesse avant de finir en Bulgarie à l'âge de 13 ans ! On comprend donc aisément que les bulgares se sentent plutôt mal représentés dans ce tournoi.

Beaucoup moins de surprise du côté français puisque c'est Benjamin Duval, le favori, qui a été désigné par la Coupe de Feu. On n'en attendait pas moins du fils du Premier Ministre Français. Sa présence était presque passé inaperçu jusque là. Eh oui, dans le cœur des jeunes, le Quidditch passera toujours avant la politique. Mais nul doute qu'il va avoir à partir d'aujourd'hui toute l'attention qui lui revient de droit.

On pourra tout de même faire remarquer aux organisateurs que pour la quatrième année consécutive, aucun des champions n'est une fille…Il serait grand temps que cela change surtout quand on se souvient avec quel brio la dernière championne de Poudlard a remporté le tournoi il y'a sept ans.

Pour en revenir au tournoi qui nous occupe aujourd'hui, aucune information n'a encore percé sur la première tâche en dehors de sa date de déroulement : le 24 novembre.

Date que nous attendons donc tous avec impatience. Nos champions ont moins d'un mois pour se tenir prêts à affronter ce que les organisateurs leur réservent. Bonne chance à eux !

A la prochaine, restez à l'écoute.

Une fille de Poudlard. »

Teddy balança avec un sourire les Potins de Poudlard et se cala un peu plus contre l'arbre en dessous duquel il était assis avec ses amis. C'était le lendemain de sa nomination et il était loin d'avoir perdu son sourire triomphant. Les garçons étaient censés travailler pour une évaluation et de nombreux livres étaient posés devant eux mais ils étaient tous allongés par terre et leur unique sujet de conversation était la nomination de Teddy et ils rirent tous ensemble lorsqu'un énième groupe de filles passant devant eux salua le champion en minaudant.

Eparpillés dans le parc, de nombreux groupes, mêlant parfois élèves anglais et étrangers, profitaient de ce qui semblaient être les derniers rayons de soleil avant de nombreux mois. Et à plusieurs mètres d'eux, installés au bord du lac, Victoire et ses amies ne faisaient pas exception.

Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter régulièrement des regards dans sa direction et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il se sentit idiot. D'avoir même posé sa candidature. Victoire n'était pas le genre de filles à venir minauder devant lui parce qu'il était champion. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de la célébrité, elle était déjà bien assez connu : à Poudlard, tout le monde savait qui elle était.

Il sursauta soudain en entendant une voix de fille :

-« Nate ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Louise arriver vers eux en bondissant. Elle sauta quasiment sur Nate et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les regards mi-amusés, mi-surpris de ses amis.

-« Alors vous avez bien fêté la victoire de Teddy ? Nous, oui ! Pas vrai, Ben ? »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent le champion français légèrement en retrait qui les toisait. Teddy, par pure politesse, leva la main pour le saluer, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire plus que grimaçant.

-« _Louise ! T'avais dit qu'on allait se poser, pas que j'allais devoir te regarder mélanger ta salive avec un Anglais à la con ! »_

Il semblait persuadé qu'aucun de ses « Anglais à la con ! » ne connaissait un mot de français.

Louise embrassa Nate une dernière fois puis se releva et le suivit sans plus un regard vers son tout nouveau petit ami. Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers Nate d'un air surpris et celui-ci adopta l'air le plus innocent qu'il pût :

-« Je vous avait pas dit que je sortais avec elle ? Vous croyez que j'étais ou hier soir ? »

Il ne put ensuite s'empêcher de rire avec eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, la reprise des cours permit à Teddy de se rendre compte que si les Gryffondor le portaient maintenant en triomphe, il était loin d'en être de même pour le reste de l'école. Quelques Serdaigle s'arrêtèrent pour le féliciter, principalement des filles, mais la plupart le regardait avec un mépris non dissimulé. Leur premier cours de la journée était un cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Il n'était pas difficile de sentir la déception de ceux dont la maison avait fourni les deux derniers champions de Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous penchés sur leurs potions, Aidan Smith se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mauvais :

-« Alors, prêts à risquer ta belle gueule pour Mille Gallions ? »

Teddy eut un petit sourire malicieux, sans se tourner vers lui :

-« Ma belle gueule ? T'as viré de bord ? Parce que, pas moi donc… »

Aidan se renfrogna :

-« Tu auras rejoint tes parents avant la fin de la première épreuve ! »

Il ferma les yeux en sentant un frisson de colère et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge vif. Il s'empara de sa baguette et allait lui lancer un sort mais une main se posa sur sa baguette pour la baisser :

-« C'est pas une bonne idée ! »

Victoire le regardait avec une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard puis fila jusqu'au bureau du professeur Jasper :

-« Professeur ? »

Celui-ci, concentré sur son travail, sursauta et releva la tête :

-« Victoire ? Vous avez frappé ? »

-« Trois fois, professeur. »

-« Ah, je suis désolé. Il vous fallait quelque chose ? »

Elle lui tendit le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait à la main, tous les élèves avaient abandonnés quelques secondes leur potion pour voir de quoi il retournait. Le professeur Jasper parcourut la missive puis leva les yeux :

-« Teddy, vous pouvez arrêter là, vous devez vous rendre à l'examen des Baguettes. »

Et la classe entière de se tourner vers lui. Il prit la peine d'éteindre son feu et en rassemblant ses affaires, s'approcha d'Aidan :

-« Tu me le paieras ! »

Et il se dépêcha de sortir de la classe sans attendre Victoire :

-« Teddy, tout va bien ? »

IL sentait son corps entier trembler de fureur mais en croisant le regard bleu de Victoire, il sentit s'évaporer toute trace de colère :

-« Oui. »

-« Il faut que tu ailles au 5ème étage, dans la salle 53, je dois aller chercher le champion français. »

-« Ok. »

Et ils se séparèrent en haut des escaliers.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Ivan était déjà là, le regard dans le vide, entouré par le professeur Finnigan et le professeur Popavitch ainsi qu'une journaliste du _Witch Daily _et le jeune fabricant de baguettes, Theodore Killman. La directrice bulgare sourit quand elle vit les deux champions se serrer la main :

-« C'est aussi à cela que doit servir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

-« Peut être puis-je commencer à examiner leurs baguettes pour que vous puissiez avoir le temps de les interroger et de faire des photos ? » proposa Theodore Killman.

Il avait repris avec un certain succès, le marché anglais des baguettes après son père et le départ à la retraite d'Ollivander. Il n'avait que 27 ans et tout le monde se souvenait encore de lui comme élève à Poudlard lorsqu'il avait remporté le tournoi des Trois Sorciers sous la bannière des Serdaigle. Mais il était aussi déjà connu pour fabriquer des baguettes d'une grande qualité. C'est chez lui que Teddy avait acheté la sienne. Sa grand-mère lui avait bien proposé d'utiliser celle de son père mais il l'avait gardé, ainsi que celle de sa mère, précieusement dans une des pièces de la maison ou il laissait la totalité de leurs affaires.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta quand Theodore eut un petit rire :

-« Je suis flatté, c'est une de mes baguettes. »

-« Oui, j'étais en vacances en Angleterre quand je l'ai acheté, répondit Ivan avec un sourire. J'en suis très content. »

-« 29,2 centimètres. Bois de cerisier et un cœur de crin de licorne et de la cannelle en poudre. »

Avec il fit rapetisser une chaise puis la rendit à son propriétaire avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Teddy :

-« Oui, je me souviens de la vôtre. Bois de… »

Mais il s'interrompit et se tourna vers le couloir ou venait de résonner le rire caractéristique de Victoire. Une seconde plus tard, elle fit son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée de Benjamin à qui elle continuait de sourire.

Le professeur Finnigan la remercia et elle s'éclipsa rapidement, mais il fallut une seconde pour que son pouvoir de Vélane se dissipe et enfin, tout le monde se concentra de nouveau sur Theodore :

-« Je disais… Acajou et une plume de phénix, comme votre oncle, je crois. 32, 4 centimètres. »

Il redonna à sa chaise une taille normale puis la rendit à Teddy avant de tendre la main vers Benjamin. Il l'eut à peine en main que son visage se déforma une seconde en une grimace :

-« Ce n'est pas une des miennes. »

-« Non, répondit le champion de français. Elle vient d'Italie, Frescolini. »

Il avait répondu avec un petit air de défi et un certain mépris dans la voix : tout le monde savait que Frescolini était le meilleur fabricant de baguettes au monde mais aucune de ses baguettes ne se vendait en dessous de 20 Gallions.

-« Oui, je reconnais sa patte. 30,3 centimètres. Bois d'if et un cheveu de Vélane. Un mélange redoutable. Je trouve les baguettes avec un cheveu de Vélane un peu trop… difficile.

-« J'ai toujours aimé les Vélanes », répondit Benjamin en tendant la main pour la récupérer.

Teddy serra les dents et tenta de respirer calmement : Victoire n'était pas là, cette fois, pour maîtriser son accès de colère. Et de jalousie…


End file.
